Walking on the Edge of Friendship
by Darth Furby
Summary: Chapter 15 up. The love triangle between Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken comes full circle, not that Daisuke is aware it yet. While that is happening, Daisuke ends up at Yamato's after he makes a fool of himself out side of Takeru's apartment.
1. Prologue

A/N: Prologue! This thing desperately needs one...SOOOOO..here's da prologue. The first part is gonna be a tearjerker. Daisuke seems to get the short end of everything in this story. I'm such a meanie to him. So..um, I'll shut up so you can read.. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did...Hikari would have been tortured many times by now. Sora too. And the show would revolve around Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru, and all their "issues".   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

-----Two years ago----- 

"I'm sorry," Ken shook his head. "But...I can't..talk to you anymore."   
"But...why?"   
"Miyako, let's go." Ken turned, and started walking. Miyako soon followed, glancing back at Daisuke as he slid to the ground.   
"Ken.." he felt his eyes burning. _Why..why am I crying? And why do I suddenly feel so damn empty? Damn it. I don't know if I can deal with the crap I'm fed everyday if I don't have..him. He's the only real friend I have...DAMN IT! Why the fuck is he doing this? Doesn't he care? Did I do something? Probably. That me; just call me Mr. Screw-up. All I ever do is mess things up. Why did I expect to be able to maintain that type of friendship? I should've known I'd never be able to pull it off. Damn it. Damn it all. I don't care what happens to me now. I don't have anything worth living for. Fuck this whole damned planet_. Daisuke wiped his eyes, and stood up. He needed to get away from everyone, and everything. _It's not like anyone's going to miss me. They couldn't give a God damn what happens to me. I wish I was dead. I mean, why not? If I feel dead...I may as well be dead. _He found himself at the beach, looking out at a magnificent sunset. _Not even the fucking weather gives a damn. I hate this place! I've gotten nothing but pain here in my 12 years of life, so why should I stay? Maybe someone up there will want me. _He glared at the sunset, wishing it would just get dark so he could do what he had come there to do. He decided to walk around for awhile, doing his best to ignore the sunset. When the sun finally disappeared, he made his way to a bench and sat down on the ground, setting his bag on the bench. He leaned against the bench, facing away from the water. He reached inside the side pocket of his bookbag, removing a small, silver switchknife. He flicked it open, and put it against his wrist. _Damn it, why can't I just slice it open? I want to, more than anything. But..I just..can't. No!! I came here to do this, and God damn it, I'm going to slice every part of me open if that's what it takes. _He pressed it into the skin, feeling a sharp pain as the crimson flowed out. He leaned back against the bench and let himself bleed. It felt good. He rolled the switchknife around on the palm of his hand, admiring it. He made another slice in his wrist, a little higher, wincing in pain. As he let it bleed, he heard someone running towards him. _DAMN IT! Not now! I just want to die in peace. I hate this place...I fucking hate it. Even when I'm trying to leave, no one leaves me alone._   
"Daisuke? What the hell are you doing?"   
"What the fuck does it look like."   
"You're gonna bleed to death!"   
"That WAS the original intention. Now go away. I want to die in peace."   
"You're not going to die, you're going to come with me."   
"Try it."   
"Fine," the stranger moved around to where Daisuke was sitting and sat down next to him. "I'm not going to lay a finger on you though."   
"Go away.." Daisuke was starting to feel weak, from the loss of blood. "Wait..who..Takeru..?"   
"The one and only," Takeru replied, with a grin. "Now please..let me help you."   
"Damn it! That's why I'm doing this! I'm sick of everyone and their false kindness!! And now the only person that could give a damn apparently doesn't!!!!!"   
"Huh? You had a falling out with Ken, huh?"   
"...I don't want to think about it."   
"Then I won't talk about it."   
Daisuke blinked. _Why is he being so nice? It's almost like he sincerely cares about me._ He was knocked out of his thoughts by something warm touching his arm. He looked down at it to find that Takeru was cleaning the blood away in the only way he could: with his tongue. "What..what are you doing?"   
"Cleaning your arm," Takeru replied, looking up at him. "You're coming with me, damn it."   
"...I don't want to."   
"Well, if you don't," Takeru pulled away from Daisuke, and stared down at the sand. "..I'm going to feel guilty the rest of my life."   
"Guilty?"   
"Yes! Guilty!"   
"Why..?"   
"Why? It would be wrong not to feel guilty if I left you here to kill yourself."   
"I thought none of you cared."   
"Where did you get that idea?!"   
"I don't know..it's just..I don't feel like anyone ever takes me seriously...like I'm nothing but the comic relief in their life."   
"Daisuke..if you weren't here..life wouldn't be half as interesting."   
"You're just saying that."   
"No, I'm not. And I do give a damn about you. And I..I ..don't want to see you..die."   
Daisuke blinked and turned away. Takeru grabbed his chin and pulled his face back around. "Takeru.."   
"Will you come with me now?" Daisuke didn't answer, but he let himself fall limp onto Takeru's shoulder. "I see. That's a yes then?"   
Daisuke nodded weakly. "I..don't think I have enough energy to walk though."   
"I can carry you."   
"That's going to look way weird."   
"I don't care."   
Daisuke could feel his cheeks turning a little pink. He looked at Takeru, who had a look of kindness, and something else Daisuke couldn't quite describe, glowing from his eyes. Takeru blinked. They ended up staring at each other's eyes for a moment. Daisuke couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how tired and sad Takeru's eyes were, and Takeru was amazed that he couldn't see the least bit of emotion in Daisuke's eyes.   
"Shall we?"   
"Um..where are we going?"   
"My place," Takeru threw Daisuke's bookbag over his own shoulder. "It's closer than yours."   
"..Um, Ok."   
Takeru bent down and took the switchblade out of Daisuke's hand. Daisuke just glared. Takeru wondered what to do about the blood on the knife. He gathered a small bit of his shirt in his hand and wiped it off.   
"Takeru..your shirt.."   
"Forget it."   
Takeru closed the blade and stuck in his jeans pocket. He kneeled down and scooped Daisuke into his arms. Daisuke couldn't believe that someone as scrawny as Takeru could be so strong.   
"..You really do care."   
Takeru raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Just relax, Ok? Don't waste your strength. You've just lost a good amount of blood, and if you keep using up energy like that, you'll pass out."   
"Well then..Thanks."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-----The Wednesday before the story actually began----- 

_Knock Knock._   
"I'll get it!" Yamato yelled as he ran down the hallway, eager to get the door. He threw it open to reveal the person he had just been talking to on the phone. "Hey Tai."   
"Hi," Taichi replied, stepping into Yamato's lair, noticing it looked somewhat..clean. "You actually cleaned?"   
"Yeah," Yamato nodded. "The kitchen is still nasty though."   
Taichi laughed his infectious laugh. Yamato secretly wanted to melt. Taichi noticed the out of touch look on Yamato's face. "Um, are all your lights on upstairs?"   
Yamato shook his head, coming back into reality. "Sorry I'm a little..tired."   
"I see."   
"So," Yamato started walking towards his room, Taichi tailing him. "Did you have anything particular in mind for tonight?"   
"Not really," Taichi shrugged. _Oh yeah, like I'm gonna tell him why I'm really here. 'Yeah, Yamato I came over because I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you'. That would be sooo smooth. I don't know what I'm so afraid of..he's not going to yell or get mad or anything. In all probability..he probably feels the same way. He just may not be aware of it yet. Why am I trying to think of all the bad stuff that could happen? I should look on the bright side. Like what's the best case scenario...wait, I'm not old enough to see that yet!_ When he came out of his thoughts, he discovered he had walked straight into the frame of Yamato's bedroom door. "OW!!!"   
"Dude..you Ok? Your eyes glazed over and then you walked into the frame of the door to my room!"   
"..I..I was just thinking about something. Ow."   
"You want some ice for that?"   
"No, I'm Ok," Taichi replied rubbing his cheek.   
"Um..so what do you want to do?"   
"How about we play a game?"   
"What kind of game?"   
"A video game."   
Yamato fell over in the most graceful anime way. "I shoulda known you'd say that.."   
Taichi laughed at the sight of Yamato's feet sticking straight up into the air. "That's me, Video game shonen."   
"...," Yamato flipped the light switch that was located next his door, and walked over to his handy-dandy TV that had a VCR built into it. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he reached channel 3. He then bent down and pulled out his video game rack. "So what shall we play?"   
"How 'bout...that old Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers game?"   
"Sounds good to me," Yamato replied, bending down. He shoved the Power Rangers game cartridge into his old beat up Sega Genesis and pushed the power button. "I call the green ranger."   
"Whatever you want," Taichi replied, eyeing the old Sega. "When are you gonna get that PS2 you've been yammering about?"   
"Oh..," Yamato's expression saddened. "We've been a little tight for money lately."   
"I understand," Taichi nodded. "Even my family can't afford one."   
"Taichi," Yamato's face brightened slightly at his friend's empathy. "It's Ok. You don't have to be nice about it."   
Taichi nose turned a little pink. "I felt a little bad about bringing it up. And it is true that my family can't afford one."   
The character select screen came up on the TV. They both turned, Yamato speed selecting the green ranger. Taichi took a little while, but finally decided on Goldar. The selected the 'city' stage and started fighting. Taichi let himself die in one fight, just to see what would happen, and Yamato found out that kicking Goldar in the crotch didn't do any damage to the flying monkey.   
"Ok, that was a bizarre game."   
"You had no balls!"   
Taichi sweatdropped. "It wasn't me! It was a flying monkey with no balls!"   
"Whatever," Yamato rolled his eyes. He pulled his shirt off and started searching in his dresser for another one, not noticing Taichi's reaction. Taichi didn't realize how much he liked Yamato's body until that moment. _My God..he is so perfect. I want to touch him. Maybe...No! I can't. Because I'm too unsure of anything to make a move. But if he doesn't put a shirt on soon, I'm gonna--No! Not the pants too! Gah! This is too much. I hafta look away before this gets embarrassing._ He turned his head sharply to the left, making sure that he couldn't see Yamato even out of the corner of his eyes. Yamato finally found a shirt and pair of boxers and walked back over to Taichi. He slung an arm around his friend, waking the other out of his thoughts. "I'm decent now, you can look." Yamato laughed.   
"Oh..shut up," Taichi glared and pushed Yamato away.   
"Hey! what was that for?" Yamato kicked Taichi in the leg, sending him down onto the floor with him. They wrestled for a few minutes, Taichi growing more and more uncomfortable. When he couldn't take it anymore, Taichi pulled away, and sat with his back facing Yamato. "Hey, you Ok Tai?"   
"N-no..I-I'm not.."   
"Is..is something wrong?"   
"Yes, something is very wrong."   
"Please..please explain."   
"If..if you insist..," Taichi took a deep breath. "It's actually..two things.."   
"Huh? Well..go on, go on."   
"I-I'm..gay."   
Yamato's pupils became very small. "..I guess the second is now..an obvious."   
Taichi nodded weakly. "I guess..sense you haven't said..that you feel the same way...you hate me."   
"I don't hate you..but I'm not sure..if I.."   
"I should leave."   
"No," Yamato stated sharply. "It's to late for you to go."   
"But..but I want to be alone."   
"Ok..then why don't you..go sleep on the couch or something?"   
Taichi nodded again, and stood up. "Fine." He walked out of the room, Yamato staring at him almost..forlornly.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-----The night before the story starts----- 

"Where the hell is she?" Daisuke grumbled to himself, looking out at the ocean. As he watched the waves gently tumble onto the beach, he saw someone approaching him. _Is that Hikari? No, it's someone else, a boy. Wait a minute. I recognize that hair. It can't be. Not him. What would he want with me now, after he completely lost contact with me two years ago?_ He stood up to get a better look. It was indeed the person Daisuke feared it was. Daisuke gulped as Ken walked right up to him.   
"Hello Daisuke."   
"Ken?"   
Ken nodded. "It's..been awhile, hasn't it?"   
"Go away."   
"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be forgiving. Silly me."   
"Go away already."   
"I came here to apologize."   
"There's nothing to say. I hate you."   
"Daisuke..I..came here to tell you more than sorry," Ken peered into Daisuke's eyes. While Daisuke stood there, stunned, Ken moved around behind Daisuke. "I came to tell you..why I disappeared."   
"I don't want to hear it," Daisuke moved away from Ken, noticing that Ken had quite the 'wandering eye'. Daisuke bit his lip to stop from yelling at Ken for doing so. "Just go away!"   
"But I don't want to," Ken whined, dragging his index finger across Daisuke's shoulders. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt Daisuke shudder. "I'm sorry..did that tickle?"   
"What the hell?!" Daisuke turned around, glaring at Ken. "What are you doing?"   
"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Ken replied, as he once again took an eyeful of Daisuke. "I shouldn't even have to say it."   
Daisuke back away a little. "I don't care. You're starting to scare me."   
"Then..I guess I really don't need to stay here any longer," Ken replied, kissing Daisuke lightly on the cheek before walking off in the direction he came from. Daisuke stood, frozen, wondering exactly what had just happened. He slowly brought a hand up to the spot on his cheek that Ken's lips had graced. He felt something coursing through his veins that he had never felt before, and probably never would again.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Wow, that was long! Yes I have an 'old beat up Sega Genesis', and yes that power rangers game not only exists..but its fun too. This is I hope this matches up whatever I had written before. I didn't read the first couple of chapters over before I wrote this, so it may not match up. I guess there's not much else to say. 


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: This isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, but it is the first Digimon one I've written. I think it's pretty good so far. I changed it from the original hard copy which actually starts with the scene Daisuke explains to Takeru, but I thought it was better this way. R&R please. Pretty please? Flames are good too!_

_I do not own Digimon. Big scarey companies (Toei, Saban, Fox, and possibly Time Warner) own it. God forbid the hell I would create, if it should ever belong to me._   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Anyone home?!" Taichi banged on the door for the third time. "Damn it."   
"Hey Tai," a far too chipper Daisuke made his way quickly to the door and his very annoyed friend. "Not answering huh?"   
"Like always," Taichi replied in exasperation.   
"Lemme try," Daisuke slyly stepped up to the door, making no effort to bang on it with his fist. "HEY TAKERU OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL TELL YOUR MOM WHAT YOU AND HIKARI DID AT HOMECOMING!!!"   
"Wow," Taichi replied, wide eyed at what Daisuke had just said. "I'm quite impressed my little protégé."   
Just then the door opened to reveal a _very _disgruntled Takeru, still in his PJ's. "Damn it Daisuke..."   
"Aw just let us in," Taichi stepped in nuggying Takeru. "Where's Yamato?"   
"In his room," Takeru replied tartly. "_Duh_."   
"And I presume he is waiting for me?" Taichi continued.   
"How would I know? But one _would_ presume so. Go on in. I don't care."   
"Hey Takeru, why'd you call me up at midnight to tell me to "get my ass over here" 8 and a half hours later?" Daisuke inquired of his sleep deprived friend.   
"Just shut up and I'll tell you in my room." He replied leading the utterly confused Daisuke to the afore said room.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Taichi walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom Yamato used when he stayed at Takeru's. _Man I hope he's not still mad about last week. I really didn't mean to upset him like that._ His thoughts were interrupted when he walked into Yamato's room. A very perverse smiled crossed his lips at the site of the other boy wearing nothing but his boxers.   
"AHH!" Yamato shrieked. "What are you doing?! Don't you know how to knock?!"   
"Takeru told me to just come on in," Taichi shrugged.   
"And you actually believed him?"   
"Do you think I care? I just saw you in nothing but your boxers. I should go pay him."   
"Listen Taichi, unlike _you_ I do not get pleasure or satisfaction in seeing the male body. I am straight as a nail damn it!"   
"I'm sure," Taichi retorted calmly. 

"I am!"

"Uh-huh."  
"That's it!" He jumped Taichi, wrestling him on the bed before ultimately falling to the floor, with Taichi sitting on top of him. Just like when they were kids. He couldn't help but smile at the insanity of it. Here they were nearly 6 years after the fact, still wrestling and unintentionally groping one another (though with Taichi, it was probably somewhat intentional). He knew he must have looked like he was getting pleasure from the whole experience, which he was although he didn't want to admit it to himself. He noticed Taichi staring down at him with that big cocky grin of his, and was pulled instantly back into reality. He rubbed the pink from his cheeks and sat up. _I feel so stupid_, he thought. _Here I am with this guy I've known for about half my life, that I know I can tell anything to, but yet I can't tell him I'm in love with him, even though he already admitted his feelings for me. I am so stupid._ He reluctantly took the hand Taichi offered and stood up.   
"Hey Yamato," Taichi said softly, knowing perfectly well the thoughts going through his friend's mind. "That brought back some interesting memories, didn't it?"   
"Yeah," Yamato sighed, looking wistful. "And if I told you I didn't enjoy it, I would be lying."   
"At least you can admit that much," Taichi replied in a slightly annoyed voice. "But you know the last thing I'm going to to do is force you."   
"There are some things a person has to come to terms with on his own before he can admit them to others," Yamato stared at the wall opposite the direction of taichi.   
"I understand," Taichi put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I should probably go now."   
"No, don't," Yamato turned to face Taichi. "I never said I wanted you to leave."   
"Well," Taichi replied looking away and removing the hand from Yamato's shoulder. "I guess I sort of expected that you would want to be alone. I know I did when I started questioning myself..."   
"Taichi," Yamato replied with a soft laugh. "That's you. You should know by now we're like complete opposites."   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Takeru pressed his ear against the wall in hopes of more blackmailing material. _Nothing. Yamato, why do you always have to take short cuts, and avoid talking these things out? Grrr. Oh well, I really don't have any business knowing this._ Takeru reluctently stole his ear away from the wall to see Daisuke looking far more interested in the events of the other room.   
"Daisuke?"   
Daisuke rammed his head into the wall out of suprise, fell back from the pain, and found himself launching at his best friend. "Don't do that!!" He cried as he missed Takeru. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard that wall is?!"   
"Gah! Sorry Daisuke!" Takeru managed to keep from yelling as Daisuke hurled himself at him. "Listen, I don't want to end up like the events in that room!" Takeru tapped the wall.   
Daisuke laughed. "What? Afraid you'll want to bang me?" He teased in his usual idiotic way. He could tell Takeru was close to losing it. "OK, OK I'll stop. Don't blow a gasket Takeru!"  
"I think you'd feel the same way if Hikari had a groping fight with your sister after proclaiming lesbianism," Takeru shot back.   
"Dude, don't even go there," Daisuke shook the horrible thoughts from his head. "I get the point."   
"Good."   
"Hey I know this is going to sound way off the subject," Daisuke quickly changed the subject. "But have you ever had your mind on someone to the point your brain was feeling numb?"   
"Of course I have," Takeru deffinately knew the feeling. "Why?"   
"Well..." Daisuke sighed. _Should I really be telling him this? After what we just heard in Yamato's room? _He sighed._ I guess it's now or never though. At least I'm not in love with him or anything._ "...Last night..well you know how Hikari and I were supposed to have a date?"   
"Yup," Takeru leaned in. "Go on."   
"Well she never showed up," Daisuke continued. _Man this is awkward..why did **he** have to show up?_ "You will never guess who showed up."   
"Oh?" Takeru was inches from Daisuke's face. "Who?"   
"Ken."   
Takeru fell off the bed.   
"Are you OK?"   
"I'm just in a LITTLE bit of shock. Ow."   
"I'll take that as an 'I don't know, dumbass'"   
Takeru got up and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to catch his breath. "Warn me next time OK?"   
"Hey you're the one who wanted to know who showed up," Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not finished though."   
"Alright."   
"Anyhow," Daisuke faltered slightly. "This is going to be even more scarey. Brace yourself."   
"How can anything be anymore scarey than what you just told me?" He braced himself anyway.   
"I think Ken was coming on to me."   
Takeru fell off the bed again.   
"You weren't kidding..."   
"There's more.."   
"Oh dear God."   
Daisuke laughed nervously. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him I enjoyed what Ken did to me? Why do I hafta be the one dealing with this? I'm not as confident in myself as a person as Taichi is. He has no problem telling the world he's gay. But then again, he has Yamato. There is nothing he can tell Yamato that Yamato won't accept. I hope Takeru is that accepting of me. Maybe this isn't just a test of my heart, my self-acceptance, but a test of my friendship with Takeru as well. _He breathed in deeply. "I-I think..I think i enjoyed what Ken did to me...the way he dragged his index finger across my shoulders...the way he looked at me, inhaling my physical being...Damn it, why am I telling you this Takeru?!" He burried himself in the pillow at the head of the bed, inhaling Takeru's scent from it. _He uses aftershave? I never knew that. I should ask what kind later on. _Daisuke thought as he let himself cry into the pillowcase, not caring about Takeru's reaction.   
"Daisuke? Daisuke, don't hide yourself. I'm not going to condemn you for that...your sexual orientation shouldn't have anything to do with our friendship. But I'm glad you let me know," Takeru didn't even have to look at Daisuke to know he was crying.   
Daisuke pulled his head up just enough to see the caring eyes of his friend. "You mean..even after what you just heard in your brother's room?"   
"Don't worry yourself about it. The last thing I would do would be abandon you while you're lost." Takeru put a hand on Daisuke's back. "And you sure sound confused."   
"...Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you, Takeru."   
Takeru pulled Daisuke to a sitting position and wiped his eyes with the sheets. "That's why you have friends, dummy"   
"Why the hell are you so nice about everything?" Daisuke smiled.   
"It's just the way I am, I guess."   
"Well, don't ever stop, OK?"   
"Don't worry. I don't plan on it." Takeru grinned.   
"Hey I gotta get going," Daisuke glared down at his watch. _I don't really know if I can face Hikari after all that..._"I'm supposed to be meeting Hikari right about now."   
"Alright," Takeru sighed. _The thought of going to see her, much less in a date situation must be killing him._ "I'll see you later."   
"Hey you could come if you want to," Daisuke offered. "Please?"   
"Alright," Takeru grinned. "Only because I know that going on a date with her is the last thing your mind needs."   
"Thank you. You are too good to me Takeru."   
Takeru scribbled a note for Yamato so he wouldn't worry about him, and ran out the door after Daisuke, almost forgetting his jacket in the process.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_A/N: So what do you think? I don't know whether to make this into a Daikeru/Taito or a Kensuke/Taito. Give me oppinions! Please? ^_^; This story is going to come in bits. So be patient. I'm in the process of writing a Taito involving Sora (did that make as little sense as I thought it did?). So stay tuned o_O._


	3. Chapter 2

A_/N: Gah...This would have been up 2 days sooner, but I had to clean out my out of cotrol E-mail inbox o_O. Buy I'm back, and typing ^_^. I hope to make this thing at least 4 chapters long before I scribble in my notebook of horrors again. With that said, I will shut up so that you can read._

_Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. I only use the characters for my own twisted pleasure. Although I do hope to one day have enough money to buy it from Toei._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Daisuke walked up behind Hikari and grabbed her by the shoulders. She jumped, whirled around and whacked him. He fell to the ground, while Takeru stood there not sure whether to run from Hikari in fear of being whacked, or to laugh until his lungs bled.   
"Damn it Daisuke!" Hikari offered him a hand. "Don't do that!"   
"Sorry," he replied taking the hand. " I hope you don't mind me bringing Takeru along."   
"Not at all," she smiled, trying to hide her blush. "Um, so what should we do?"   
"We can go check out the carnival at the beach," Daisuke suggested.   
"Sound good to me," Takeru nodded his agreement.   
"Great!" He grinned. "Maybe Hikari an' me can get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel!"   
"In your dreams goggle head."   
Takeru let a smile creep up on his face as he thought to himself. _How do you do it, Daisuke? I know it must have been hard to say that, but why didn't you just let it slip? She wouldn't have noticed. You just couldn't help help yourself could you? I wonder how long he's been using that front..and why he never said anything until now. Maybe he didn't understand it himself..._   
"Takeru?"   
He was knocked out his thoughts by Hikari's voice and her hands gently shaking him by the shoulders. "Sorry about that."   
"It's ok. But Daisuke is already two blocks ahead of us," she grabbed his hand and they ran after Daisuke. "What had you so lost anyways?"   
"It's nothing," He looked away from her so she couldn't see his eyes. _Yeah nothing my foot. I can NOT believe he is doing this to himself. If she knew he was doing that, she would be a little nicer to him. _"Don't worry about it."   
"If you say so."   
They ended up running Daisuke over instead of simply catching up to him. People stared as they picked themselves up, mostly because Takeru and Daisuke had ended up in a very suggestive position, leaving them both very red in the face.   
"That was sure embarassing," Daisuke waved off the staring crowd. "Remind me not to run ahead again."   
"With pleasure," Takeru replied dryly. "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP STARING?!"   
"Takeru calm down," Hikari threw his hat to him. "It wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of funny!"   
"You are very strange, you know that?"   
"Yup."   
They trudged the rest of the way in semi-silence. When they finally reached the beach, it was evening, and the carnival lights were all lit and glittering againt the cloudless night sky. They all paused to take in the site of the ferris wheel, glittering in all its glory against the nearly set sun.   
"Wow," Daisuke closed his eyes, letting the wind whip across his face. He could feel a wave of depression mixed with anxiety about to wash over him. "I don't think I've ever seen something quite like it before."   
"Yeah."   
They all turned to see Miyako. And with a guy no less.   
"Miyako!" Hikari ran up the beach to meet with her. "...And Ken."   
Daisuke started walking ahead of the group again, not really caring if anyone was following, which happened to be what Takeru was doing. All he could think about was the sick feeling that was overtaking him; his fear that Hikari and Miyako would find out his secret prematurely. He wanted to crawl under the sand and stay there until everyone was gone.   
"Daisuke.."   
He ignored Takeru's pleads. He didn't feel like talking, even though he knew that Takeru would get his way regardless. he had learned some time ago that Takeru was very good at making people talk. _I can't look him in the eye. I can't. Why did he have to show up? And why does this have to be happeng to me? Why? Maybe I should talk to Takeru..No! He won't understand. No one will. Not even Taichi would_. Before his thoughts could envade his sanity any more, he tripped on a large rock that was jutting out of the sand at an odd angle. It was the last hit that his sanity needed however, as he immediately fell apart. He was fortunately far enough away from the others that no one other than Takeru could actually see him. He could feel a hand on his should and an arm being slid around him; someone ptopping him up to a sitting position. Takeru.   
"Daisuke?" Takeru whispered into his friend's ear. "Are you OK?"   
"...No."   
"I didn't think so."   
"Just go away. I just..want to be alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this."   
"It's OK. I'll make sure they don't."   
"Thank you.." Daisuke's head fell and he felt the tears drip again. _Damn it! Why do I always have to be like this? Guys aren't supposed to cry! Damn it! At least I have good reason to. But then why do I still feel like a fool?_   
"I'll go tell them something so I can take you back to my place, OK?" Takeru wiped Daisuke's eyes with his thumb. "Be right back."   
"OK.." _Why is he so damn nice? I don't deserve a friend like him. I really don't. And especially after all the stuff I did to him before. As much as I would like to be alone, he's right; I'm in no shape to think clearly, who knows what I might do. _His thoughts were severed as he felt someone scoop him into their arms. "Hey! What the hell are you doing now?!"   
"I'm carrying you," Takeru replied softly with a laugh. "I told them you hurt your ankle, and that I'm taking you back to my place to fix it. Therefore, you can not walk."   
"Oh," Daisuke looked down at the slowly moving ground. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying being carried by Takeru. "I don't think I could walk even if I had to."   
"I don't mind," Takeru replied. "You're pretty light."   
Daisuke could only smile in return. They said their goodbyes to the others and headed for Takeru's. When they walked in the door a Camera flashed in their faces. Taichi and Yamato had 'borrowed' Takeru's new camera. Takeru dropped Daisuke in suprise, and proceeded to jump Yamato.   
"Don't do that!"   
"Whoa. I didn't think you'd be that mad!"   
"Daisuke!"   
"I'm..OK.."   
"Taichi get a picture of him before Takeru picks him up again!"   
There was another flash of light. Daisuke went pinwheel eyed. "Whoa...I gots spots before me eyes now.."   
"Damn it," Takeru hissed. "Let's get you to my-oof-room."   
He carried Daisuke down the hallway to his room, setting him down on the bed and then falling into his desk chair. Daisuke shook his head and sat up. He didn't quite know where he was or how he got there for a split second; and then it all came rushing back. He let himself fall backwards onto Takeru's bed and started crying again.   
"Daisuke," Takeru whispered. "You need to get a hold of yourself. You look terrible."   
"I can't help it," he managed to choke out. "And you don't understand."   
"I know I don't," Takeru moved himself to the bed, sitting next to where Daisuke was sprawled. "But that doesn't mean I can't listen."   
"There's nothing to say," Daisuke half growled, half whimpered. "I can't put it into words."   
"It's OK," Takeru was whispering again. "And I do sort of understand what you're going through. I mean, who do you think Yamato talks to about this stuff? Me. He comes to me."   
Daisuke blinked. "You're lucky you have a brother. I would give anything if I could trade Jun for a brother. I would never be able to talk to her about something like this."   
"That's what I'm here for," Takeru wiped the last few tears from Daisuke cheeks. "And besides, you have a great sister. She is the only girl that really inspires fear in Yamato!"   
Daisuke managed to crack a smile. "Yeah, she is pretty cool. And she's actually pretty smart."   
"Hey Dai," Takeru stood up and walked back to the desk chair. "Maybe you should stay here tonight."   
Daisuke nodded. "I'll trust your judgement Takeru."   
"I'll go get the phone so you can call your folks."   
"Alright." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ok, I have no idea where this is going. Most of this chapter was spun from my mind, not from what was already in my notebook. I think that I may throw in some Kensuke, but this is more than likely headed from Daikeru land. I'll put in some more Taito in the next chapter. There just wasn't room in this one. Sowwy ^_^;. Reviews are always welcomed. Flames are fun too! Alright I'm gonna stop babbling and go type the next chapter. Toodles!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is going up faster than I'd hoped. Hehe, I bought the Veemon digivolving playset and discovered that you can shove four humans into the digiegg thing inside it (just think: Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and ken havin' an orgy o_O). Needless to say, I've been on a fangirl type high.._

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Digimon. I only hope that the people who do are mentally stable (although I doubt it..*ahem*). I can do little but fear the kinds of things they may do in season 3._   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Yamato," Takeru poked his head into his brother's room. "Where's the phone?"   
"In here somewhere I'll bet," Taichi laughed. "Yamato is like a girl when it comes to the phone."   
"Shut up," Yamato hissed. "And yes, it is in here. It's over there somewhere."   
Takeru stepped over the corner that Yamato had motioned to. "You've got to be kidding me."   
"And don't expect me to help you look for it."   
"Sometimes," Takeru picked up what looked to be a sock and threw it aside. "Sometimes, I want to sick Jun on you, just see you scream."   
"Takeru, you're evil."   
"I know."   
"Will you hurry up and find it so you can leave?"   
"It's not my fault you can turn a room into a toxic waste dump overnight," Takeru saw the antenna of the cordless receiver sticking out of a pile of unidentified clothing. "Found it!"   
"Yay," Yamato monotoned. "Now get out."   
"I'm going, I'm going!"   
When Takeru had left, Yamato sighed and turned to Taichi. "Sometimes, I'm glad we only live together on the weekends."   
"Oh he's not so bad," Taichi closed the door so they could once again have privacy. "If you're lucky, someday your female fans will want him instead of you."   
"Good point," Yamato watched Taichi saunter back over to the chair which he had claimed earlier. _God, he's magnificent. I wish I could tell him that. And he's willing to wait for me to make up my mind, even if I end up rejecting him. Even though we both know I won't...but what if? What if I end up deciding I'm not? What if he takes back what he said? No, I don't want to think about that. Although I know I should be prepared to face the impossible idea of one or both of us deciding that it's either not worth it, or that we just aren't that way. I guess I'm just so sure that everything will work out, regardless of what happens between now and the happy ending that I hope to see. _Reality came rushing back to him when Taichi pinned him to the floor.   
"Wake up," Taichi whispered. "I've never seen you so lost in thought before."   
"Ow," Yamato looked up to meet Taichi's big brown eyes. "I'm sorry about that."   
"Don't be," Taichi moved himself into a more comfortable position on top of his friend. "You've got a lot on your mind."   
"Why are you sitting on me?"   
"Because."   
"Taichi, you're impossible."   
"I know."   
Yamato couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of Taichi's warm body so close to his own. He let his head fall gently to the floor and closed his eyes. Taichi could see the pleasure written on Yamato's face. _I know I shouldn't do this, after what happened last time when all I did was say it. But he looks so...happy, he has the most contented expression on that gorgeous face. I'm not sure I've ever seen him with an expression quite like that. And I don't care. All I care about right now is the moment, this blip in time that I know I'll never forget. I have to do this, and I have to do it right. Here goes._ He slowly sat up bringing Yamato with him, keeping their bodies in contact with one another. He lifted Yamato's face to meet his own. He brought his face closer to Yamato's, very slowly, inch by inch until their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel his own heart pounding in his chest as well as Yamato's very lively pulse. He froze for a moment, with his and Yamato's lips in limbo with one another, almost touching but too afraid to go further. Before he realized it, he had dropped Yamato, and turned away trembling.   
"Ow," Yamato sat up and rubbed his head. "Taichi.."   
"I'm sorry," Taichi whispered. He stood up and walked to the door, not looking at Yamato once. "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person."   
"What? Taichi come back here."   
"I just tried to take advantage of you," Taichi whispered again. "And you still want me near you. You should hate me."   
"No," Yamato stood up and began to slowly make his way over to Taichi. "Why should I hate you?"   
"Because," Taichi could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. "I know you didn't want me to do that."   
"So?" Yamato was only a couple feet away from Taichi and could almost feel his trembling. "That's not a reason to hate you."   
"Yamato," Taichi whispered again, as he winced when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "I don't deserve you. Not as a friend, and certainly not as a lover."   
"That's not true," Yamato turned Taichi around to face him. "When you care about someone, it doesn't matter whether or not you deserve them as long they care about you."   
"Huh?" Taichi's eyes widened as they were met by Yamato's kind blue ones. He shook his head. "What exactly are you trying to say?"   
"I'm not sure," Yamato put a hand to one of Taichi cheeks, wiping the tears before they fell. "I'm not sure if I love you, but I know that care about you. A lot."   
Taichi closed his eyes and smiled. "I still shouldn't have done that."   
"The moment carried your mind and heart away from one another," Yamato put both his hands on Taichi's shoulders. "Sometimes things just..happen. Don't worry about it."   
"What would you have done if I had actually gone through with it?"   
"I don't know. That's something that I'm sure will come up later though."   
"Heh."   
"Come on," he stepped away and walked to the center of the room. "Let's get this place cleaned up so you'll have somewhere to sleep." 

-Takeru's room- 

"Daisuke?" Takeru nudged his friend's still body. "I guess he got worn out from all that, which means I'm going to have to call his house. Great." He dialed Daisuke's number and listen to the other end ring. Jun answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi, this is Takeru, Daisuke's friend. Is this Jun?"   
"Yes."   
"Can you let your parents know he's going to spend that night at my house?"   
"Sure thing. You're Yamato's little brother, right?"   
"Yes...Why?"   
"Can you put him on?"   
"If I could, I would. But he's..um...indisposed at the moment."   
"Damn it. Alright then."   
"Goodbye."   
"Byebye, Yamato's little brother."   
He hung up the phone. "That girl sure is weird. But Daisuke's right, she really isn't that bad."   
Daisuke groaned and rolled over, ending up with his head resting on one of Takeru's legs. Takeru could see that the sheets where Daisuke's head had just been were still damp. "Poor guy." He unconsciously began stroking Daisuke's hair. "You just rest. I won't let anyone bother you."   
Daisuke grimaced and let out a slight moan, as if he were in pain. He awoke with a Jump and fell off the bed. Takeru was doing all he could not to fall off the bed laughing.   
"It's not that funny!"   
"Sorry," Takeru grinned. "Are you OK?"   
"Yes I-ow-am."   
"Sure you are," Takeru help Daisuke back up onto the bed. "I'm hungry."   
"Me too," Daisuke nodded. "Let's order a pizza."   
"Good idea."   
"Hey Takeru," Daisuke suddenly remembered that he had no idea why Takeru had asked him to come over the first time. "Why did you call me last night? I mean what did you want me to come over for?"   
"Oh, um, I just didn't want to be the only one spying on Yamato. Share the blame ya know?"   
"If you say so," Daisuke knew better than to believe him, but he also wasn't about to argue.   
"And what's that mean?"   
"Huh?"   
"There wasn't any other reason."   
"Again; Huh?"   
"Look, forget it," Takeru dialed the number of the pizza place. "Hello? I'd like to order a supreme sized meatlover's pizza. With extra cheese. Thank you."   
"You are so hiding something from me."   
"I am not hiding anything," He responded stiffly. _Am I? My mind was a blur last night. I had so many weird things floating around my mind that I'm not even sure what it was that caused me to call him in the first place. Maybe it was that weird daydream about him. I still don't know where that came from, and more importantly, why I enjoyed it so much. Maybe I should tell him... No. I can't. I don't want to make him worry about me. I'll talk to Hikari about it tomorrow, after he goes home._   
"Hey you OK?"   
"Hu..uuhhh?"   
"You dropped the phone and zoned out on me. Takeru, please tell me what's up with you."   
Takeru shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't want you worrying about me."   
"But-"   
"No."   
"I'm going to worry about you until you tell me."   
"You'd be even more worried if I did. End of discussion, Damn it!"   
"Takeru.."   
_Ding Dong._   
"Pizza. I'll go get it," Takeru got up and walked out of the room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_A/N: End chapter 3! ...Finally. -Ahem- I'm not sure how long this will be, but I can say that right now, it's far from finished. Nowhere near. I may have Sora turn into a jealous villain type, to put in some action. Maybe Iori can be her henchman, I dunno. *shrugs* just tell me what ya thought of the Taito goodness. *sweatdrops*_ (*update* I just realized that's the fastest I've ever seen a pizza get delivered.. o_O)


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Gyah...I had this chapter like 2/3 of the way done, and then my keyboard (as in musical, not computer. .) fell on the safety strip that my computer is plugged into, turning it off, and destroying my unsaved work. So I have to write it over. . It's not fair!! *sniffles* Ok, I'm done whining. Off to the story now._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON GOD DAMN IT!! SO DON'T SUE MEH!!! ...'Nuff said._   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daisuke sighed. "Takeru," he whispered the word to himself. _Why do you hide behind that cheerful mask? It's like you're two different people. But maybe that's what makes you so interesting. No matter how much you tell of a story, with you, there's always so much more. Maybe that's why I was drawn to you in the first place, not romantically of course, but in a different way. I never realized how much of myself I was hiding from the world, not to mention myself, until I really got to know you. Not that I've really shown those things to anyone else, but at least now I know why I used to feel so empty. Sometimes I wish I could put eyeholes in my mask the way you have. Even if you don't say anything, or act differently, anyone can see what's reeling through your mind through those eyes. You eyes..yes...that's what really drew me to you. Your innocent, all telling eyes. No matter how well you hide something with your actions, you can see any and every emotion and thought in them_. Before his thoughts could ramble on anymore, Takeru had set the piping hot pizza box on his head.   
"OWWW!!!!!" Daisuke's eyes went wild and fell off the bed.   
Takeru lost his balance, he was laughing too hard to stand up. "Oh man, that was priceless! You get that on film Yamato?"   
"Yup," came the answer from the hallway, as its owner walked back to his own room.   
"Damn you," Daisuke hissed. He had half a mind to throw the pizza box at Takeru. "You're lucky that this box isn't going to make contact with your head."   
Takeru sat up and raised an eyebrow. "If you're not going to maim we with a pizza box, then what?"   
"Let's have a contest."   
"What kind of contest?"   
"An eating one."   
"Great..."   
"Whoever eats their half of the pizza first wins!"   
"And the loser?"   
"The loser has to spill whatever's on their mind. In detail."   
"You're on!" Takeru stood up and picked the somewhat abused looking pizza box up off the bed. "I hope it's still edible."   
"Jun and I have mutilated pizza boxes beyond recognition and still eaten the contents. Don't worry."   
"If you say so.."   
Daisuke took the box from Takeru and opened it. The contents were little squished looking, but recognizable. "Ok, which half do you want?"   
"The least mutilated one."   
"Whatever. Alright, on your mark, get set," He paused. "And go!"   
They both started eating at lightning speed, Daisuke eating much faster than Takeru. _Damn it_, he thought. _There is no way in hell I'm telling him about that dream._   
"I win!" Daisuke did a little victory dance, and then turned to Takeru, "Now spill."   
"I.." Takeru looked away. "...I can't."   
"But you agreed to the contest!"   
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I don't even want to think about it."   
"That bad, huh?"   
"Worse."   
"Wow. Forget it then," Daisuke paused. "Whatever it is, now isn't the time to talk about it, huh?"   
"You could say that," Takeru sighed. "It would freak you out anyways."   
"As curious as I am," Daisuke murmured, looking down. "I'm not going to force you tell me something you aren't ready to talk about."   
Takeru glanced back at his friend, his eyes prying at the other pair. "You know how you were saying that I'm to good to you?"   
"Yeah...why? Am I doing the same things you were?"   
"In a sense..." Takeru turned his head back to face Daisuke, smiling and blushing a bit across his nose. "You're just not as confortable doing those kinds of things as I am. I've done that type of stuff my entire life, and you're just now learning how to."   
"I'm just glad we don't argue the way Taichi and Yamato do."   
"Yeah." 

-----Back in Yamato's room...----- 

"Hey, It actually looks like a room!"   
"Shut up, Taichi."   
"Oh well," Taichi grinned slinging his arm around Yamato's shoulders. "Who gets the bed? Me? You? Both?" He snickered.   
"Not funny," Yamato picked the arm up off of his shoulders and calmly dropped it. "And the bed is mine."   
"Geez," Taichi inspected his arm to see if there was something wrong with it. "I wouldn't do that!"   
"How do I know that you're not lying?" Yamato challenged. "One never knows with you."   
"I don't think I'm ready to do that," Taichi retorted, a bit appalled. "I can't even bring myself to kiss you!" He immediately turned away, angry at himself for saying all that.   
Yamato's expression softened a bit, but he decided to keep the argument hot. "You can't bring yourself to kiss me, but you have no problem groping me. I think that's enough for me to doubt you!"   
"Why you.."Taichi turned sharply, and before he realized what he was doing, he had slapped Yamato across the face. "...You don't even trust me.."   
Yamato slowly put a hand up to the red mark on his cheek. "Taichi.."   
"Don't 'Taichi' me!" Taichi hissed, turning away once more, his eyes stinging and moist. "Is that really how much you trust me? Do you really think I would do something like that?"   
"...I didn't mean it." Yamato looked down to one side wearing a pained expression. "And I wouldn't have even started this damn argument if I had known you felt that way..."   
"I didn't feel this way until you said those things!"   
"Somehow I doubt that. And I was wrong about one never knowing with you. That only goes so far."   
"Is..is this how it's always going to be between us? Always bickering?" Taichi bit his lip. _Bickering. That's exactly what it is. Pointless bickering. We always end up this way. Someone always says something that makes the other fly off the handle, and we bicker. Sometimes it's fun; sometimes it's not. Right now, it's worse than not. Sometimes I don't know how it is we can stay so close to one another. I wish things weren't so tense between us right now. I shouldn't have told him how I felt. He wasn't ready to hear it, and it only made things worse between us. I hate myself. _The words began repeating in his mind, filling his thoughts.   
"Taichi? earth to Taichi."   
"...Sorry."   
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I started this stupid bickering match."   
"...I'm the one who should be sorry."   
"Taichi I'm the one who started it.."   
"No you're not. I'm the one who got us into this sorry mess...I'm the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut!"   
"Taichi.."   
"...Just forget I ever told you that."   
"There's no way i could ever do that."   
"And why not?"   
"Because like it or not, it's still nice to know that someone feels that way about me."   
Taichi glanced over his shoulder at Yamato. "You're making it harder on me."   
"..."   
"Sometimes I swear you want me to pin you down and beat ya!"   
"Beat me?" Yamato raised an eyebrow. "When have you actually beat me, rather than groped me?"   
"Plenty of times! And it's not like _you've_ ever complained! Last time you went as far as to say you enjoyed it!"   
"So what if I did!"   
"A straight man wouldn't say he enjoyed being groped by another man."   
"Whatever," Yamato sent an angry glare at the direction of the wall. "At least I'm not the resident pervert."   
"Oh, so not only do you not trust me, but you also think I'm a pervert?" He walked behind Yamato and pushed him onto the floor. "You asked for it!"   
"Ow," Yamato sat up and shook his head. Before he could get his bearings, he felt Taichi's weight falling on him and a set of arms around him. When he finally got his bearings, the first thing he felt was pain; the second was the shape of Taichi's privates pressing into the small of his back. He let out a startled noise, which only made Taichi press harder. He half wanted to turn onto his back, to feel the pressure bore into his front, rather than his back. The other half of his mind wanted him to spring up with enough force to angrily push Taichi off of him. Taichi let a sadistic grin curl his lips as he heard Yamato groan, mostly from pain, but little bit from unwelcomed pleasure. When Taichi could sustain the pressure no longer, he let himself fall limp onto Yamato's back, his head next to Yamato's, eyes closed, sweat running down his temples. The first to speak was Yamato, his mind still a blur from the last few minutes.   
"..Why'd you stop?"   
Taichi's eyes went wide as he blinked a couple times. Yamato clasped his hands over his mouth, turning his head away from Taichi's to hide his reddening face. Taichi cocked an eyebrow, as a cocky grin spread across his face. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"   
"..Shut up."   
"Admit it. You enjoyed that more than anything you've ever done with any girl."   
"..So what if I did."   
"...I would say that puts you into the category of homosexual."   
"Taichi.."   
"Hai?"   
"...Go to hell."   
"Already have. Satan was too busy with Sadam Hussein to deal with me though."   
"You've been watching way too much South Park."   
"I know."   
"Can you get off me?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"Because I don't feel like it."   
Yamato turned his head to face Taichi, his cheeks still pink, and sent a death glare at him. "I'll cut your hair off during the night if you don't get the hell off of me right now!"   
"Noo..not the hair!"   
"Then get off!"   
Taichi reluctantly pulled himself off of Yamato, smacking his ass as he rolled off.   
"Ow!"   
"Like you didn't like that!"   
"...Shut up."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_A/N: Man, that turned out way longer than it did the first time (not that that's a bad thing)! Anyways, tell me how ya liked the limey scene. I think Ken is gonna make his appearance in the next chapter (kensuke ahead?). Oh man I just got a very perverse story idea involving Puppetmon...Sayonara..._   



	6. Chapter 5

A/N: 600 hits ^-^ You like me, you really like me!!! *puts her arms out and leans in, expecting a hug, but instead falls on her face* Hey!! Maybe you don't like me as much as I think...oh well. 600 hits!! *does her happy dance* Um, now for the story type stuff. This chapter probably won't have Taito. I think it's going to revolve around Ken's affect on Daisuke and the whatnot. That's about it. Warning: there will be a very deranged Daikenkeru triangle in later chapters. Don't ask. I think I just told you way too much. 

Disclaimer: (god damn these are annoying) I do not own any of the large Digimon franchise. I only wish I did. It is owned by Toei/Bandai (Japan) and Timewarner/Fox (US). However, I still maintain the right to abuse, mutilate, maim, and possibly rape whatever characters/digimon I choose to within the domain of fanfiction. So =P  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken shuddered as the wind blew hard against his front. His jacket was much to flimsy for the type of weather he was walking through, but he didn't seem to notice. He had more important things on his mind. Like a certain maroon haired someone. he looked up at the apartment building looming over him, wondering why he was even there._ I know I shouldn't be doing this. But I am. He probably hates me now, but I'm going to go see him. The only thing thats keeping me sane is my faith in our friendship. And the amount of hope I have as far as him forgiving me. I know what I have to do, so why can't I do it? Why am I just standing here? I came here to do something, damn it, and I am not going to chicken out._ He walked towards the building, the wind still pricking at his face. _Even mother nature knows how I feel. Heh._ He walked up the stairs, rather than taking the elevator; the stairs were more appropriate for his frame of mind. Before he knew it, he was in front of Daisuke's door, staring at like he had never seen a door before. He took a deep breath and knocked. Jun answered it.   
"Hello?"   
"Um, hi," Ken replied looking down. "Is Dai-"   
"Um...who are you?"   
"I'm..uh..one of your brother's friends.."   
"Oh! Now I remember..Ken, right?"   
"Um...yeah. Is Daisuke home?"   
"No, he's not, and even he was, do you really think he'd still be awake?"   
"I don't know. Thank you anyways." He turned to leave, but before he could Jun had one last request.   
"Can you sign my shirt?" 

***   
Daisuke opened his eyes to meet a dark room, illuminated only by the moonlight shining in through the window located opposite Takeru's bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at the clock. _It's only 3 in the morning? Why am I awake?_ He looked around, trying to find his slippers. He shoved them on his feet, planning to go and raid the fridge. Before he could get up, his eyes fell upon Takeru, who looked something of an example of perfection. It was the kind of perfection one only sees in another's face when the moonlight hits them just right on a cloudless night. _He looks so..calm. Amazing. I would never have guessed that someone like him could look so peaceful when they were asleep. He's just...magnificent. I would never have expected to think that before, but really, he is. It's the way the light is hitting him. No, he would still be beautiful even if there was no moon out. Why am I thinking about this? _He shook his head trying to clear it of his previous thoughts, letting his stomach win him over. he stood up and walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen, stopping a few feet before reaching it. The light was on in the dining room. _What the hell? It must be Taichi. He's the only person who could be awake this time of night, raiding the fridge. _He walked into the dining room, unnoticed until he picked up a teriyaki stick and started eating it.   
"Hey!"   
"You don't own the food here, Taichi."   
"I have custody over everything on this table."   
"See if I care."   
"Why are you awake, anyhow?"   
"Because I am. I don't exactly have control over when I wake up, you know."   
"Bitch-Y!"   
"Bite me."   
"I'd rather not. Who knows what kind of disease I might get!"   
"Taichi, do you enjoy getting punched?"   
"No, why?"   
"Because it seems like you want me to punch you."   
"Why are you so irritable?!"   
"Thats none of your damn business."   
"I think that I deserve an explanation."   
"Hey, you started it."   
"So? I wasn't doing anything I don't usually do to you."   
"..."   
"Come on, if something is bothering you, tell me. And don't tell me I wouldn't understand. Chances are, I could probably be helpful," he looked up from what he was eating to give Daisuke a reassuring smile. "C'mon kid, what could be so bad you wouldn't tell me?"   
"It was hard enough to tell Takeru, damn it."   
"That bad? Hmm, how about this. You tell me in six words or less, names work too, and it doesn't have to be a sentence, just six key words."   
"Fine. But there's only two words I can think of, and I don't know if I can even say them."   
"I won't laugh at you, Daisuke."   
"...Ken...and..."   
"Ken?!"   
Daisuke's voice became barely a whisper when he said the second word. "Homosexual."   
Taichi fell out of his chair. "...I'm not exactly sure how to put those two words together, but just hearing the second come out of your mouth..."   
"It's really not that hard."   
"So he's gay, hmm? I guess I saw it coming, but wow. This early."   
"You don't get it at all!! That's not what I meant! I meant that I think I'm gay and in love with Ken!!"   
Taichi blinked. "...Brain...overload..."   
Daisuke put a hand over his mouth, feeling blood rushing to his face. he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to just blurt all of that out. he also hadn't meant to say 'love'. "Taichi...I didn't mean..."   
"Daisuke..even if you didn't mean to say it like that, You know that every word is true," Taichi got up and walked behind Daisuke, grasping his shoulders. "And don't worry, It's nothing to be afraid of. You came to the right person. I understand it better than you do." He peered down at his embarrassed and hurt looking protégé, with a kind smile on his face.   
"I would have come to you first, but I didn't know until earlier, when Takeru told me what happened with you and Yamato."   
"It's Ok, and besides, I'm sure Takeru at least had some idea of what was going through your mind."   
"Of course. Because he's Yamato's confidant. He's already had a first hand look at it."   
Taichi nodded and went to sit back down in his own chair, but before he could Daisuke pulled him towards himself, as if asking for a hug. He blinked and then smiled, putting his arms around the younger boy, understanding what he was asking. "I know. Sometimes it doesn't matter who's arms are around you, but how warm the embrace is." 

---The next morning--- 

"Hey Daisuke, wake up."   
The moment he opened them, Daisuke's eyes were flooded with Takeru's concerned face. "I'm awake, I'm awake. You can stop hovering now."   
"You sure slept long enough. It's almost noon."   
"I woke up in the middle of the night and raided the fridge with Taichi."   
"So thats why the fridge seemed so empty."   
"Funny, Takeru." Daisuke sat up and pulled his bag towards him, pulling out a clean shirt, and pants. He pulled the old t-shirt he had been sleeping in off, putting the clean one on in it's place. He then stood up and ripped his flannel pants off. He struggled into his jeans, which were a little tight. "Oomph. I guess that's what I get for not trying them on in the store."   
Takeru raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. "Baka."   
"Oh shut up." Daisuke tossed his pillow at Takeru, who ducked, picked it up and threw it back. It hit him square in the face. He pretended to die, falling over dramatically, and hitting his head on Takeru's bed in the process.   
"Hey, are you Ok?"   
"Ow, yeah, I think I'll live."   
"C'mon, I saved you some breakfast. Nii-chan cooked this morning."   
"Oh goody."   
They walked down the hallway, Daisuke leading, Takeru following. When they got into the dining room, Yamato had Taichi pinned on the floor, commanding him to say 'uncle'. Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at them.   
"Say it! Say uncle!"   
"When hell freezes over, Yamato!"   
"WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING?!"   
"Wow Takeru, calm down." Daisuke walked over to the two on the floor. "You two are so pathetic."   
"Can it." Yamato looked away from Taichi to glare at Daisuke. "And exactly how is this pathetic?"   
"...You have to ask?"   
"I didn't ask you, Takeru!"   
Before Takeru could retort, there was a knock at the door. Takeru sighed. "I'll get it.." He opened the door to reveal none other than Ken.   
"Hello, Takeru. Is Daisuke here? I went to his house last night and his sister said he was spending the night. Is he still here?"   
"Yeah, he's here. I dunno if he's going to want to see you, though."   
Ken nodded. "Can you ask him if he'll step outside for a minute? I just need to tell him something real quick. It's kind of important."   
"Alright. And you didn't have to add the 'it's important' thing. I understand."   
"Huh?" takeru didn't here Ken though, he had already turned and walked back into the room to ask if Daisuke would come and talk. Ken sighed. _This is so pointless and stupid. Like he's gonna want to even see me. At least I can say I tried though. If he hates me, I have no one but myself to blame, I shouldn't have come on to him like that. I mean, what the hell was I thinking?_ He wanted to bang his head against the door frame for acting like such an idiot, but didn't have a chance to before the door opened again. He was sure Takeru had come back to tell him Daisuke wasn't interested, but when he looked back towards the door, he saw that it was shut, and that the person who had opened it was standing right in front of him.   
"What did you want?"   
"Wha..uh."   
"I said, Why did you come here?"   
"I'm sorry...I was a little lost in thought." Ken shook his head. "I actually wanted your attention for more than a few minutes...can you go get your jacket and put some shoes on?"   
"You mean you want me to go somewhere with you?"   
Ken nodded. Daisuke looked away, not sure what to do. His mind was telling him to go back inside, and forget about Ken, but his heart was telling him to go get his jacket and shoes. "Ok, I'll be right back in a couple minutes."   
"Great. Thanks..for being nice enough to hear me out and all."   
"No problem." Daisuke dissapeared inside Takeru's apartment once more. "I'm going out for a few minutes, but I'll be back," Daisuke reported to Takeru as he grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on their corresponding feet. He ran out the door, anxious about what was gonna happen. "Ok, I'm ready to go."   
"Good. Come on." Ken walked towards the elevator, with Daisuke close behind. "You want to push the button, or should I?"   
"I don't care."   
"Alright then," Ken replied, hitting the button. They stepped in the elevator, taking it down to the bottom floor. They stepped out and walked out of the building. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Ok the events of this chapter took longer than I thought they would, so I didn't get as much in here as I would have liked. That's Ok though. I don't really have much to say down here other than, keep the reviews and hits coming. I'm gonna go away now, sayonara...   



	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm not dead, yet though! I've just been busy. I had fun going to a concert on friday, and yesterday and today I've been helping out at my school's musical, ushering. It's great fun, musicals. On with the story, and don't forget to review (flame me for once will ya?!).___

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. All the big scary companies (Toei, Bandai and Timewarner) that do can NOT sue meh. I maintain the right to toy with sexual orientations, choose each characters mate as i do so choose, and kill them if it comes down to that._   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daisuke stepped out the doorway of Takeru's building, while shoving his arms throws the sleeves of his jacket. He glanced back at Ken, who seemed to be somewhere other than the here and now. "Ken? Hello?"   
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just...not here today."   
"I see."   
"Thank you again for going to all this trouble."   
"It's not trouble at all. Now where exactly are we going?"   
"Doesn't really matter. The location doesn't matter as much as the words."   
"Alright." They traveled away from Takeru's, and found themselves near Daisuke's old elementary school. Daisuke paused for a moment outside the front gate, looking in, at the front door of the school. "Brings back memories, huh?"   
"Yeah, although it really hasn't been that long."   
"Huh," Daisuke turned his head towards Ken, who was now standing next to him. "Hey, you want to go kick a ball around for awhile?"   
"Not a bad idea."   
"Great! Come on, the fields are around back."   
"Where will we get a ball?"   
"They never put them away right, there's always a couple left on the field."   
"Um..if you say so," Ken shrugged and followed Daisuke around the school, and to the back. Of course Daisuke was right about there being balls left out by students after practice and P.E. classes. Ken stooped to pick one up, remembering the first time he and Daisuke had met. He gave himself a mental slap for being wistful and stood up with his infectious grin on his face. "How long has it been since we played each other?"   
"Way too long," Daisuke gave him a peculiar smile, and kicked the ball he had found towards Ken. Ken caught it under his foot and whipped it back; Daisuke had to dodge to keep from being hit in the face. "Whoa!"   
"Sorry about that. I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes!"   
"Yeah.." Daisuke picked the ball up and twirled it on his index finger. "C'mon, let's you and me have a one on one."   
"With pleasure."   
Daisuke dropped the ball onto the ground, and they began. Ken easily nabbed the kicked off, running towards his goal dribbling the ball in an amazingly even pattern for the rate of speed he was going. When he kicked it into the goal, Daisuke caught it, falling to the ground in the process. Daisuke then lunged across the field, ball in tow, scoring a goal easily. He paused to catch his breath, while Ken dribbled the ball around. "Hey Ken?"   
"Yeah?" Daisuke grinned and kick his ball straight at Ken's chest. Ken caught it fairly easily. "Hey, don't abuse the ball or it might abuse you back!" Ken threw the ball back at Daisuke, who was felled by it.   
"OW! What the heck!"   
"Like I said, it might abuse you back."   
"I get the point.." Daisuke started dribbling the ball down the field in his ever famous egotistical way. "Motomiya "The Fireball" Daisuke!"   
"I'm sure," Ken laughed, running up the field to catch up with Daisuke. "Copycat!"   
"Neh!" Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Ken, and ended up running smack into the goal he had been running towards. He fell over, causing Ken to trip over him. They ended up a few feet from the goal, Ken sprawled on top of Daisuke. When they got their bearings, they looked at each other in suprise, both with very pink cheeks.   
"I-I'm sorry.." Ken looked away, attempting to get up.   
"No, don't.." Daisuke pulled Ken back towards him. "Don't ask me what I'm doing either..I have absolutely no idea."   
"I didn't think you did," Ken bit his lip. "Although, this isn't very comfortable."   
"It feels pretty good to me."   
"Um," Ken blinked a couple times before locking eyes with Daisuke. "I-" He was cut off by Daisuke's lips gently, and nervously pressing against his own. When Daisuke let go, Ken slumped off of him and fell to the grass beside him. " Daisuke..what..?"   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be."   
"It's just I.."   
"Don't. You'll give yourself a headache."   
"But I-"   
"Shh," Ken grabbed Daisuke's hand, and looked over at him, stands of indigo falling in his way. "Just..shh."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Taichi whinced as he felt a gust of wind hit him. He looked up at the sky, which was a pale shade of blue-gray, with a little bit of bright blue showing through, in areas. He could feel rain hitting his cheeks, falling down them like tears, which was kind of a polar opposite to his present cheerful mood. He jogged up the 4 flights of stairs to landing his apartment was on, eager to call Yamato. There was only one thing he could think of that would ruin his present mood, and she was running right towards him.   
"Taichi!"   
"Great," he mumbled. "Hey Sora."   
"Hey, is something bothering you?"   
"No," Taichi shook his head. _You're what's got me down, damn it. But I can't tell you that. I'm too nice. _"What's up?"   
"Um, not too much."   
"Same here," Liar, liar, pants on fire. "Did you..want something?"   
"Yeah," She hesitated and then went on. "Meet me under the bridge..around..4?"   
"Um, sure. Why?"   
"I..need to tell you something. Don't ask questions, just be there."   
"Um, right." He replied absentmindedly.   
"Well, um, See ya there," She called to him, as she ran to her own apartment, waving back to to him.   
"Bye," He waved back to her without really thinking. "Damn."   
He slowly walked the last few yards to his door, and glaring down the landing towards Sora's door. He kicked his shoes off and stumbled into his home.   
"Tai-chan, that you?"   
"Yeah mom."   
"Koushirou called earlier, and I told him I'd have you call him."   
"Gee, thanks."   
"If I knew you felt that way, I would have told him never to call you again."   
"Sorry. Hey where's Hika-chan?"   
"She went over to Takeru's."   
"Did she call first?"   
"I don't think so. Does it matter?"   
"It might."   
"Oh? It never has before."   
"Forget it. He'll probably to be glad to see a female face."   
"Whatever you say, hon."   
"I'm gonna go call Koushirou and Yamato, and then I'm gonna go meet Sora."   
"Alright, dear."   
He grabbed the cordless phone form its base and slid down the hallway with it to his room. He threw the door open and shut it without a pause in between each motion. He quickly dialed Koushirou's number. "Pick up, damn you," he mumbled while the other end rang.   
"Hello?"   
"Took you long enough to pick up."   
"I had to find the stupid receiver."   
"How could you lose it in a house as clean as yours?"   
"Well I did."   
"What'd you want anyways?"   
"Nothing special, really. Just making sure you're alive."   
"Very funny. I'm actually sorta glad to have a reason to call you."   
"Oh? Is something up? Or just weird?"   
"Both. It's Sora."   
"Now what is she doing?"   
"I think she's going to say it."   
"Say what?"   
"Are you really that stupid Koushirou?"   
"Oh...that."   
"How am I supposed to tell her I don't like her?"   
"You don't?"   
"Hell no. I'm gay Koushirou. I don't like girls?"   
"Oh. Right..man. She is gonna be hysterical."   
"I know. I feel terrible."   
"I wish I know what to tell you, but my mind is totally blank."   
"Don't worry about it. I'll get out of it somehow; I always do."   
"Yup."   
"I need to go. I promised Yama-chan I'd call him when i got back."   
"Yama...chan?"   
"Oh..uh.."   
"somehow I don't think I want or need to know. And I'm certainly not going to ask."   
"Um..thanks."   
"Sayonara, Taichi."   
"Bye, Koushirou."   
Taichi pressed the off button and slumped into his desk chair. "Since when **_DO_** I call him 'Yama-chan'?" He shook his head, remembering that he had to call Yamato. Before he could turn the phone on, it started ringing. He pressed the button and answered.   
"Yagami residence."   
"Tai-chan?"   
"Yamato?!" _Tai-chan?_   
"You sounded so..old."   
"Heh."   
"You wouldn't happen to have any idea why your sister is here, would you?"   
"How should I know? She left before I got home."   
"Well, she and Takeru disappeared into his room about 15 minutes ago."   
"Oh lord."   
"How long have you been home?"   
"About 20 minutes. Why?"   
"YOU WERE 'POSSED TO CALL ME!"   
"Ow. Sorry. Koushirou called."   
"Oh. That's different."   
"I um, said something stupid."   
"Oh..?"   
"I..called you Yama-chan."   
"You...baka...son of a..."   
"At least he didn't ask."   
"Good thing you were talking to him, and not Mimi."   
"Yup."   
"hey, I'm gonna go, if that's ok."   
"Wait, not yet."   
"Huh? Why?"   
"Sora..she.."   
"Dear God, what did she do now."   
"She hasn't done it yet..but I think she's gonna tell me well..you know."   
"Oh..man. That's tough."   
"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."   
"How's she gonna do it, you think?"   
"She's gonna tell me under the bridge..you know the one."   
"Did she say to come alone?"   
"Well, no..why?"   
"Then you don't have to go alone, right?"   
"Huh?"   
"I'll go with you."   
"Really? God, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."   
"Not a problem. What time should I get over there?"   
"Four."   
"See ya there then."   
"Bye."   
Taichi Turned the phone off and slumped into his chair once again, wondering if this day would ever end.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_A/N: Dun dun dun, Sora makes her debut. The next chapter will have some sweet Taito-y goodness. And some Daikenkeru. Thats enough of a sneak preview. Toodles._   



	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok, let's recap the situation: Daisuke and Ken just got to first base and Sora is about to tell Taichi she has the hots fro him. This should be one hell of a chapter *cackles Ken like*. I don't have much of a note except I think I'll state how old everyone is in this thing (dub ages need not apply either, I'm basing these on season two ages in the original)._   
_Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari: 14; Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 17; Koushirou: 16._   
_I can't think of anyone else that'll be involved in this story. It would be overkill to drag any other characters in. Oh and, Takari ahead (although it's only going to be in two scenes. It's not going to be long term,)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do not work for Toei or Bandai or Fox or Timewarner. Do not sue me. I am not breaking the law. AND I HATE WRITING THESE THINGS!!! ERRRGGHHH!!!_   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yamato set the phone down on the dining room table and walked down the hallway to Takeru's room. He knocked twice, and then stood in silence waiting for his brother to open the door.   
"Yeah?"   
"Just letting you know that I'm gonna go over to Taichi's in about a half an hour."   
"God, are you two inseparable or what?"   
"It's not that. he just needs me for moral support. Sora's finally cracked."   
"Ooh. I see."   
"I'll probably be over there for a couple hours."   
"Alright."   
"I can trust you to hold down the fort, right?"   
"Always."   
"..But can I trust you with Hika-chan over there?" Yamato winked, and glanced over at Hikari, who was turning bright red.   
Takeru just glared in response. "..Listen pervert," He then lowered his voice so Hikari couldn't hear. "I don't really like her...well romantically."   
"Now that is something I never thought you'd say."   
"Just get out of my face."   
"Alright..yeesh."   
Takeru closed his door and turned around to face Hikari, leaning against the door in exasperation. "Sometimes I think he does this to me on purpose.."   
"Does what to you?"   
"Nothing, Hika-chan."   
"Um, right," she raised an eyebrow and continued. "Now that I've told you what's been going on with me, it's your turn.."   
"Great."   
"What exactly does that mean?"   
"Nothing. I'm just worried about Daisuke."   
"Hey yeah, why isn't he here?"   
"Because Ken nabbed him. They...needed to talk."   
"About what?"   
"You don't need to know."   
"Why not?"   
"Because. He wouldn't want me telling you."   
"Why wouldn't he want me to know?"   
"You just can't stand being on the outside, can you?!"   
"Quite frankly, no."   
Takeru shook his head with an exasperated grin spread across his face. "You'll find out eventually so just forget it."   
"He didn't really hurt his ankle last night, did he?"   
Takeru blinked in suprise. "W-why do you s-say th-that?"   
"Because he went somewhere with Ken. And Ken isn't old enough to drive. They had to walk."   
"Well you're right, he didn't."   
"So why did he need to be carried like that?"   
"Because when a person is weak emotionally, they tend to get physically weak as well."   
"True. But what would make him that weak?"   
"Hika-chan, please don't do this."   
"Takeru, I know I might not exactly be nice to him, but that doesn't mean I don't care."   
"Well right now, I doubt he would want your sympathy."   
"How do you know that?!"   
"Just trust me on this one."   
"What if I don't want to?!"   
"Hika-chan, calm down. You'll find out when he wants you to."   
"Why do you get to know then?"   
"Because I'm his best friend. And because...well, it's going to change quite a bit between you two."   
"What do mean change? Good? Bad? Neither?!"   
"Probably neither..but I don't know really. Can we please talk about something else?"   
"Fine. Tell me why Taichi needs moral support dealing with Sora?"   
"Ok, this one I guess I can tell you. Just don't let them know I did."   
"Whatever, just tell me."   
"Well, I'm not really sure of everything, but I know two things for sure. The first is that Taichi definitely does not like Sora as more than a friend."   
"Why not? I thought they'd be soul mates or something."   
"Thats the um, second thing. They would be soul mates I guess. If he was straight."   
"WHAT!?!"   
"Shh!!"   
"It's not everyday you find out your big brother is gay!!"   
"I know what you mean.."   
"Huh? Wait are he and Yamato...HOLY SHIT!!!"   
"Hika-chan could you be a little louder? They can't hear you in Tokyo!!"   
"I'm sorry...but holy fucking shit."   
"Watch your language too."   
"Takeru, don't ask me to do anything right now."   
"If the neighbors tell my mom anything when she gets back from her trip, I might as well !"   
"."   
Takeru shook his head sadly sitting down next to her on his bed. "Good."   
"Um, Takeru?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Well.." She bit her lip. "Hearing about what Sora is going to do, well I.."   
"Go on, " He gave her a thoughtful smile, although inside he was cringing. _Please, don't do this right now, Hika-chan. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not sure I can say that I have any romantic interest in you, as much as it may seem that way on the outside. I love you as a friend, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to kiss you._ He bit his lip as she continued.   
"..I just want to tell you," She paused and then turned to face him. "That I really...care about you."   
"Hika-chan, I-" He was cut off by her lips. _Damn! Hika-chan, why did you have go this far?! I don't love. you. At least not in this present time. I'm so sorry..._   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Wait up! Damn it, Ken wait up!!"   
"Make me!" He called back with a laugh. _This is so much fun. I'm so glad I had the courage to go all the way to Takeru's just get him. He's knows it was worth it too. Its a good thing he's so forgiving, or I might have fucked everything up in those ten minutes that I was coming on to him at the beach the other night. I was so stupid to be that forward. Especially since the two us hadn't really been in touch with each other for so long. _He was thrust back into consciousness when he walked into a telephone pole*, and found Daisuke's worried face staring down at him.   
"Hey, you Ok?"   
"I think. I got so lost in thought I didn't notice where I was running."   
"Yeah. Hey, I think I had better get back to Takeru's soon."   
"What's your hurry? I'm sure he won't mind. Let's go see a movie."   
"Alright. But I want to go back to Takeru's after that."   
"Fine with me."   
"What movie do you want to see?"   
"I dunno. What's out?"   
"I dunno..let's decide when we get there."   
"Ok."   
They started walking again, Talking about everything, from what to tell their parents to what Ken was going to tell the press, should they ever be caught together. Before they knew it, they had reached the theater, and were looking at the listings. They stood by the listings sign for half an hour, bickering about what to see before finally giving up. They decided to go check out the carnival Daisuke had missed the night before due Ken and Miyako showing up. They decided not to stay for more than an hour, because neither of them had enough money last longer than an hour.   
"Like I was supposed to know we were gonna end up here?"   
"No, but you should always have some cash on you just in case."   
Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Ken in response. Ken sighed in exasperation and bought 20 ride tickets. Daisuke grinned, knowing Ken would never remember to make him pay for the tickets later.   
"So what shall we ride first?"   
"How 'bout that big scary thing towards the middle?"   
"Be serious."   
"I am."   
"God help me."   
"C'mon, it'll be tons of fun. I promise!"   
"Right Dai.."   
Before Ken could continue complaining, Daisuke had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him towards the center of the park, to the big scary ride. "The Bruiser!"   
"How 'bout you go on, and I'll wait down here for ya?"   
"Not a chance. Come on we're up!"   
Ken trudged behind the way to excited Daisuke, hoping he'd be alive ten minutes from then. They were ushered to a compartment that already held two passengers on the side opposite of where they were seated.   
"Hikari! And Takeru?"   
"Sorry Daisuke."   
"You were supposed to be waiting for me at your place!"   
"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Hikari fwapped Takeru on the head.   
"Because you didn't let me!"   
"You are so full of it."   
"Hey, you two, the ride's starting!" Daisuke found himself clinging a little closer to Ken than he should have, but with good reason, as they went up, down, and all around for 3 and half straight minutes. When they walked off the ride, Hikari and Takeru were still bickering, and Daisuke and Ken were glaring at them.   
"You guys, people are staring!"   
"Well if someone had told me he was waiting for you, we wouldn't be bickering!"   
"ERRGH!!" Daisuke walked off, not even motioning to Ken to follow.   
"Now look what you've done!"   
"I didn't do anything Takeru!"   
"You guys...um.."   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?!"   
"Aren't you a little worried about Daisuke!? Or are you both too caught up in bickering that you forgot about him!?!"   
Hikari bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Takeru just looked away, hoping that Daisuke would forgive him. They both slowly turned to face each other, not sure of what to say.   
"Hika-chan I-"   
"Don't, Takeru."   
"I better head home," Ken stated softly, not wanting to throw the other two off track.   
"No," Takeru shook his head. "I actually want to talk to you. I think hika-chan should leave."   
She nodded. Ken blinked. "What would you want to talk about with me?"   
Takeru gave him a 'it isn't that hard to figure out' look, and gave Hikari a goodbye hug. Before he could pull away, she planted a kiss on his cheek. He waited a few moments, until she was out of sight, and then wiped his cheek off.   
"You didn't want her kissing you?"   
"Huh? No."   
"Why not? I thought you guys were...well..an item, judging by how clingy she is."   
"God no. She thinks we are though, I think."   
"Why would she think something like that, if it weren't true?"   
"Because I'm a jackass."   
"Oh, do explain."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_*Ala Yusaku in Maison Ikkoku_

_Tune in next time for Takeru's confession. And his biggest screw-up in this entire story. Next chapter is gonna be sorta dramatic, I guess. Soap opera-ish. Ok, It's like 9:20 here, and Digimon is coming on in ten minutes. Gotta run. Toddles!_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yo, this is gonna be one confusing chapter, mostly because of the shift in view point from time to time. it'll be worth. it. Daikenkeru goes into full swing. Hikari gets whats coming (maybe not this chapter, maybe the next). And Yamato and Taichi cause Sora to have a nervous breakdown. I think I just said waaaay too much. Oh wellz. Better shut up now before I tell you everything before you even read it. Oh and, Britney and BSB dissin' ahead._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do not work for any of the people who do. I also think the people who invented it are mentally unstable and should seek professional help._   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Taichi's eyes bugged out as the sight of his clock came into view. It was 3:50 and he had to be at the bridge in 10 minutes. He didn't remember falling asleep, although he clearly had. He jumped up from his chair, and ran towards the door throwing his shoes on, and grabbing his jacket. _Yama-chan's gonna be here any minute, and I'm a freakin' mess. He'll understand though._ He glanced down at his watch. _3:57. Damn it, where the hell are you Yama-chan?! This is important, no matter how afraid I am. And I need you. With me. I don't think I can break her heart without someone to catch me when I'm done. _Just then there was a knock at the door, sending Taichi earthward from the chair he was sitting in.   
"It's..unlocked.."   
"I see."   
"I can't do this."   
"Yes you can, damn it."   
"She'll hate me!"   
"Look, if whatever you have planned doesn't work, I have something of a back-up plan," Yamato winked at him, with a reassuring grin spread across his face.   
"That's good...seeing as I don't have a plan."   
"Heh," Yamato laughed, picked Taichi up, and they headed out the door. "You wanna walk, or shall I drive ya?"   
"Drive me!"   
"Ok," Yamato lead him to his car, And opened the passenger door for him.   
"A perfect gentleman," Taichi mussed. "And away we go."   
"Stop talking and put some music on."   
"Ok," Taichi pressed the radio button, then flipped through the stations, and stopped when he heard american music.   
"Dude, is that is english?"   
"I think so. Its someone chick name..um..Britney."   
"God, her voice is frickin' annoying!"   
"Yeah, it's making my ears hurt."   
"Make it stop! _Make it stop!!_"   
"She's gone now," Taichi looked skyward, trying to figure out who was singing now. "I..want it..that..way? Huh? This is a very weird song."   
"Face it," Yamato stopped the car and removed the key. "American music IS weird."   
"Yeah," Taichi stumbled out of Yamato's car. "We're..we're here?"   
"Yup."   
Taichi looked toward the old bridge, and didn't see anyone at first. Then he saw her. She was wearing a new outfit, one she had bought just for this moment. He gulped. _I am such a bastard. She's never gonna want to see me again. I know it. And I wouldn't be here, torturing myself, if Yamato hadn't offered to come along. Sometimes I just want to strangle him_   
"Taichi!" she paused for a moment, frowning slightly. "And..Yamato?"   
"Hey you didn't say I had to come alone."   
"Um, hey Sora."   
"It was implied," She looked at Yamato, "I wanted you to come alone."   
"Well, you should I have said so!"   
"Listen," Yamato looked down and away. "Maybe I should go wait by the car."   
"Yeah," Taichi nodded.   
"Taichi," Sora started, softer than before. "I.."   
"Sora."   
"I.."   
"Just don't."   
"Huh?"   
"Save yourself the trouble."   
"But I-"   
"I know how you feel."   
"Y-you do?"   
"And I don't feel the same way."   
"Why?"   
"Because," He put his hands on her shoulders, with a kind smile on his face. "I have my reasons."   
"I want to know why I don't get a chance. Is there someone else?"   
"In..in a manner of speaking, yeah."   
"Who..?"   
"Ahem," Yamato put his hand on Taichi's right shoulder, looking Sora in the eye. "You'll find out in time."   
"No! I want to know! Now!"   
"Fine," Yamato replied calmly. He turned Taichi around to face him, and leaned his face close to Taichi's. Taichi blinked, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. But before he could protest what Yamato was doing, he felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his quivering ones. He closed his eyes and decided to just let himself lose himself in the kiss. They stood there for about half a minute, liplocked. Sora could do nothing but stare, with an occasional gasp. When they parted, Taichi turned to face Sora, who was to stunned to even speak.   
"Sora I.." He felt a hand slap his face.   
"I hate you, Taichi!!!"   
"Why did you do that?!?!" Taichi turned his frustration onto Yamato. "Why?!"   
"Because it had to be done. It was the easiest way."   
"Yamato," Taichi's expression softened. "Sometimes the easy way isn't the best way."   
Yamato didn't reply. Turned around, so that his back was facing Taichi. Taichi sighed, knowing that there wasn't any point in arguing.   
"I'm sorry, Yama-chan," Taichi looked down. rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "I should be thanking you not only for doing that, but for breaking the ice between us."   
"Whatever." Yamato didn't turn around or shift his gaze. "I need to go home."   
"..Yamato," Taichi started. He sighed, tossing his head to the side. There wasn't any point in trying to make Yamato change his state of mind. They needed to be apart now, mostly because Yamato was doubting his actions, and Taichi knew he'd be in the way if he stuck around. They both got into Yamato's car and drove back to Taichi's, where Yamato let him out, and drove away.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I'm not sure where to begin," Takeru looked away from Ken, biting his lip so hard, he could taste blood. "I guess...before you came by and picked Daisuke up."   
"What..did he tell you? About the night before last, that is."   
"Not much," Takeru shook his head, and turned back to face Ken. "Just that you were..coming on to him, and that he enjoyed it."   
"I suppose I can only guess why he had to be carried away last night then," Ken clinched his eyes closed, as if remembering a painful memory. "It was Miyako's fault that we met up with you guys."   
"I believe you," Takeru smiled thoughtfully, closing his eyes. "You guys seemed to have some sort of understanding between you now."   
"You..you could say that."   
"I'm glad to see you guys getting along."   
Ken blinked. "You mean..it doesn't bother you?"   
"Of course not. I was sort of expecting it though."   
"You were?"   
"Well maybe not quite this, but I knew it went beyond friendship."   
"I see. Now continue with your 'I'm a jackass' story."   
Takeru laughed. "Yeah, so where was I? Oh yeah. Anyways, what happened before Hika-chan and I showed up here was..well...she kissed me."   
"And?"   
"I didn't have the guts to push her away."   
Ken shook his head sadly. "Bad move. If you really don't like her, that is."   
"I guess I'm just not ready for romance yet."   
"That's understandable."   
"But," Takeru continued. "Now she thinks we're an item or something."   
"I think she'd understand if you told her you weren't ready to have that kind of relationship yet."   
"Yeah, I know."   
"So why didn't you just tell her that?"   
"I don't know."   
"Well, I think that seeing you two together had a bad effect on him, and the bickering didn't help."   
"I would think he would be unbiased as far as she goes."   
"Maybe. But it still hurts knowing he's lost the war."   
"I guess so."   
"Hey, you don't look so good."   
"Huh? Oh, it's probably just from stress."   
"If you say so."   
Takeru nodded, attempting to smile, but failing miserably.   
"Why do I get the feeling that there's something more?"   
"Because there is."   
"Oh?"   
"But I'm not going to tell you."   
"Well whatever it is seems to be eating you up inside."   
"It is."   
"You shouldn't keep things like that bottled up."   
"I can and I will."   
"No you won't."   
"I won't tell."   
"I have ways of making people talk."   
"Bring it on."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: _Ok, so I lied. But there is gonna be some good Daikenkeru in the next chapter. I promise!!! I feel so mean. So many cliffhangers! I feel so evil, but this chapter did have its perks. Tell me what I should have Ken do to Takeru to make him talk! I have ideas, but I want suggestions /\_/\. I think thats about it for now. I'll probably have the next chapter up before ya know it._


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hmm, let's see....Taichi and Yamato finally had a moment of intimacy..in front of Sora. And Takeru is about to spill his Daisuke problems to Ken. This should be interesting. The viewpoints between where Ken and Takeru are and where Daisuke is is a lil confusing, but it makes an interesting story flow._

_1397 hits! Holy shit! My webpage doesn't even have 20 hits and my story has over a 1000. Good god. I think I'm gonna stop bragging now and write..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Ok? Good. Now that that's been made clear, onto to the fanfiction!!!_   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Daisuke glanced down at the ground from the ferris wheel car he was in, and went wide eyed when he saw Ken and Takeru board another car. _What are they doing together? Since when are they even friends? Damn it, Daisuke you're jumping to conclusions. Takeru's probably just explaining what happened so Ken can tell me later. I'm sure of it._ He slammed his fist against the wireframe door of the car. _So why am I so damn worried?_ He sighed and tilted his head skyward, trying to clear his mind. But instead of clearing his mind, he found himself shifting his gaze to the car that Ken and Takeru were in. He noticed Takeru leaning in on Ken a little too much, and frowned, glaring at Takeru. _Why should I care though? I know Takeru isn't..well, gay. But I still feel a little..jealous. And unneeded. Like I always have. Even though I know in my heart that Ken would never do anything to hurt me, even as just a friend. I'm one of the few cherishable things he's ever had in this world. I was his first..friend..I guess I never realized how much he meant to me until now. _His scowl deepened when he saw Takeru and Ken looking at each other as if they were going to kiss. As much as he wanted to call out to them, he couldn't. He knew it wasn't right. His expression softened when Takeru's eyes looked away from Ken's and downward; he was doing everything in his power to keep from crying. Daisuke had seen him do this many times, and was quite familiar with it. He decided not to watch them again, because he all it would do would be to upset him further.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I'm sorry.."   
"Takeru," Ken grasped Takeru by the shoulders, a kind smile on his face. "I think daisuke needs to know about this dream. He'll understand."   
"How do you know that?!"   
"I just do. Don't question me about how. I just do," Ken replied softly, looking Takeru directly in the eye. "He will."   
Takeru Looked away from Ken's warm eyes, and downward, hoping he didn't start crying. Ken slid his hands down Takeru's back until he had him in a full embrace. Takeru didn't try to pull away, mostly because he didn't have the energy to do so. He let himself sink into Ken, feeling a sense of warmth he had never felt from the other boy before. He closed his eyes and lost himself in Ken's arms. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew that it was wrong. He was snapped back into reality when Ken let go, a concerned look interrupting his features.   
"Takeru? Are you Ok?"   
"...No..."   
"Maybe we should stay up here a bit longer."   
Takeru nodded weakly. He sat up and leaned on the side of the car opposite of Ken. trying to figure out what had just happened.   
"Let me tell you something," Ken leaned back against the car's cusioned back, folding his arms behind his head. "This may sound a little drastic, as far as why I did this."   
"Hmm? Did what?"   
"Well you know how I didn't have much contact with Daisuke in the last year?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well, It was sort of because of a similar problem I was having with him. I couldn't get him off my mind. At first I didn't think anything of it, but after awhile it started to really get to me. I tried to reason with myself that it was because I hadn't had a friend like him before, and that my heart didn't know how to react. But deep down, I knew that wasn't right. So I decided to keep my distance form him for awhile. I don't think any real harm was done though. You and he got to become great friends, which is a good thing. And I found a friend in Miyako."   
"Ken," Takeru laughed a bit. "I think..I can deal with him. I just have to figure out what to say."   
"If you need any advice, come to me. Don't do anything until you're absolutely sure. Alright?"   
"Alright," Takeru nodded in agreement. "Hika-chan's gonna be way harder."   
"I bet."   
"You have no idea," Takeru looked away again, feeling his eyes sting. "Sometimes I honestly wonder what any of the many guys interested in her see."   
"I must agree with you there."   
"For God's sake Ken, you're prettier than her!"   
Ken laughed. "Hey want to get off now?"   
"Yeah."   
The ferris wheel was just coming to the bottom, as they decided. They got off and walked towards the front gate of the carnival. Takeru was the first to speak.   
"Thanks again."   
"It was my pleasure."   
"You're too polite, you know that?"   
"Yeah," He laughed slightly. "Hey, I have an idea. It's gonna sound really bizarre, but it might make you less confused," Ken stated, leading Takeru to a spot where they wouldn't be seen by anyone.   
"Huh? Wh-what are you doing?"   
"I'm going to kiss you," Ken replied nervously. "If you like it..then I don't know what to tell you. But if you don't, then you have no reason to let this Daisuke eat you up!"   
"If..you say-"   
Ken didn't let him finish before pressing his lips against Takeru's. Takeru pulled away almost instantly, but not before Ken felt him press back ever so slightly.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Daisuke could not believe what he was seeing. Ken kissing Takeru. His Ken. He gripped the metal wire of the ferris wheel's side, as he saw them kiss a second time. He was furious. Before he could get anymore mad, he had come to the bottom, and the operator was asking for another ticket. Daisuke reached down into his pocket and found nothing. He had to get off the ferris wheel now. He trudged away from the ride, sulking like a two year old who just got his sucker stolen by an older sibling. By the time he got to where Ken and Takeru had been, they were gone. He sighed and leaned against the wall that Ken had pressed Takeru up against when they had locked lips. He kicked at the ground for a few minutes before deciding to go home. He knew Takeru had been expecting him to be back at his place, he couldn't look at Takeru after what he had just seen.   
"Daisuke!!"   
"Hikari?"   
"Hey," She ran up to him, trying to catch her breath. "What are you still doing here?"   
"Absolutely nothing."   
"Same..here."   
"I just saw something I'll never forget."   
"Oh? Did it involved Takeru and Ken?"   
"Um, yeah!"   
"That little..why didn't he just tell me he was gay?"   
"Because he's not!"   
"But I just saw them-"   
"I don't know what the hell they were doing," Daisuke looked away from her icy glare. "But he's not gay...I am."   
"You?"   
Daisuke nodded.   
"Oh Daisuke," her expression softened into something kinder. "Thats why you weren't at Takeru's. You and Ken?"   
"Yeah, although I think its not quite so simple now."   
"I'll say," She cupped his chin in her hand and turned his head to to face her own. "I'll talk to Takeru, Ok?"   
Daisuke blinked. "Um, sure.."   
"Don't you worry about a thing!" She ran out the gates and into the night.   
"Um...thanks.." He replied into the empty air in front of him.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_A/N: I can't think of anyway of making this chapter longer without making it too long. *sweatdrops* forgive me! There may or may not be much Taito for now. I need to figure out what I can have them do. Maybe they can become a story of their own._


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back with our newest installment of my story. Right now I'm trying to figure out why no one has flamed me within my 40 something reviews. I want something to bitch about damn it! EERRGGHH. *calms down* I think I'll just shut the heck up now and let you read my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I have every right to think the characters would make excellent sex slaves (or toys, whichever).   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ken stood in front of the elevator in Takeru's apartment building, wondering if would be a good idea to go see Miyako this time of night. That and what her sisters would do if it was a bad time. He pushed the up the button on the elevator and stood in silence waiting for it to come down. When the doors opened, Ken found himself staring at one of Miyako's sisters.   
"Hey Ken," She peered down at him curiously. "What brings you around?"   
"I was at Takeru's," He shifted his eyes away from hers. "Is Miyako awake? I know it's late, but I really need to speak with her."   
"She was when I left," She continued to stare at him oddly. "Go on up."   
"Thanks," He bowed slightly and jumped into the elevator right as it was about to close. _That was close. I guess I should know by now that Miyako is a creature of the night. Heh. I hope she doesn't get to weirder out when I tell everything that happened to me today. I think she'll understand, even if it isn't quite what she was expecting. Here goes. _He knocked on the door twice, and waited. When the door opened, he saw Miyako in her PJs, and a toothbrush in her hand.   
"Ken!"   
"Hey.."   
"Ok, spill. What did you do now?"   
"Can we talk inside your apartment?"   
"Oh," She stepped back to let him in. "Right."   
"I don't intend on being here long," He stated as he walked past her. "I just need to talk. And to tell you something sort of important."   
"How important?"   
"Um..life-altering important, I guess."   
"Oh," she nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I see."   
"Your room," He hissed through his teeth.   
"Ohhh," She lead him down the hallway to her room. "Yeah."   
"I just want you to know," He began. "That I..made up my mind."   
"About what?"   
"I'm..gay."   
"It's nice to see you finally admitting it to yourself. I could tell way back."   
"Really? I thought you.."   
"Liked you? I guess. But not really more than a fangirl type of thing."   
"I see."   
"So, who's the lucky guy?"   
"...Um.."   
"Ok, what did you do?"   
"I...think I may have created a triangle between Daisuke, Takeru and myself."   
"Takeru?"   
"..Long story."   
"I guess so."   
"I don't know what to do."   
"I don't get one thing," She took her glasses off and set them on her desk. "How did Takeru get involved?"   
"Well," Ken faltered. _Damn. I don't know how to explain this. At least I know she'll believe it. I've come to her with stranger before. But...I also never kissed Takeru before. Sometimes I really do think the world would be simpler without me. _"He sorta asked me to be an unbiased ear."   
"That sounds plausible."   
"He's been battling his own..demons of sorts. I think I may have gone too far."   
"Continue."   
"I..went a little beyond comforting."   
She fell out of the chair she was sitting in.   
"I..kissed him. Twice. On the lips."   
"Oh...my...God.."   
"I'm such a jackass, huh?"   
"My three best guy buds would rather jump each other than me or Hikari...dear lord."   
"Miyako!!!"   
"Oh. Sorry about that."   
"I need advice."   
"I think that if you want to fix things, you're gonna hafta to talk to them yourself. I refuse to get caught up in this."   
"I would never do that."   
"Good."   
"I think that Hikari saw Takeru and myself...when we..well, had our moment."   
"You're dead. I can't help you."   
"Great."   
"Ken," She stood up and walked toward the door of her room, turning the knob and opening it. "I think you should go. I'll call you in the morning."   
"..Ok," he sighed, dragging himself out. _Damn it, that didn't help much. At least I don't have to worry about her being hurt. I probably should go home. But I don't want to. I want to see Daisuke. No, I need to. I don't know why, but I just need to see him._ Ken looked up and found himself face to face with a lamp post. That_ was close._ He blinked and walked around it, finding himself in a dark, empty looking lot. _The carnival grounds? Why am I here? Daisuke left hours ago. He's probably at his house, and asleep too. _Ken sighed, and trudged past it in silence. Then it hit him.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Takeru fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock his door. He finally got the key in on the seventh try, and pushed the door open, revealing a dark and empty apartment. _Mom's still gone on business, and I guess Yamato is at Taichi's. Predictable. That's Ok though, I'm not in the mood to deal with either of them. I just..want to be alone. And for once in my life, I actually have the opportunity to do so. _He slumped down on the couch, and clicked the TV on. He draped himself all over the couch, and clutched the TV remote to his chest. He flipped through the channels for a few minutes, until he found something that wouldn't overload his mind. He found some late night Pocket monsters. He closed his eyes and replayed the second kiss he and Ken had shared at the carnival. He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, the clock read 2:59. He fell off the couch when he heard a knock at his door.   
"What the hell-? Who would be here at this time of night?" He mumbled, trying to find the door. When he opened it, Daisuke tumbled into his arms. "What the-?"   
Daisuke didn't say anything. He grabbed onto one sleeve of Takeru's shirt, and attempted to pull himself upright, but instead pulled them both down, Takeru on top. Takeru managed to close the door with his foot, before looking Daisuke in the face. _He looks awful. And I don't think he's been home yet, either_. Takeru pulled himself up, only to find himself in a very unlawful position on Daisuke. He sweatdropped, and tried to roll off. Daisuke wouldn't let go. He struggled with Daisuke for seven or eight minutes before deciding to bite his hand. It worked, and Takeru fund himself lying on the floor, and Daisuke whining in pain.   
"OW! You didn't..didn't hafta..hafta..bite me."   
"Yes I did."   
"No you didn't." Before Takeru could say anything back, he felt a hand fly into his cheek, and then glide across his face. He blinked before raising a hand to touch his cheek. Daisuke turned his face away from Takeru's because he didn't want him to know that he was crying. He stood up, still not looking at Takeru, and leaned on the wall with one arm, and then letting his head fall onto the arm. Takeru looked up at him in confusion.   
"Daisuke? Why..?"   
"Like you don't know."   
"Huh?"   
"Don't play innocent. I saw you. A-and K-ken.."   
"Oh.." Takeru looked away. "It..wasn't exactly..as it looked.."   
"How can a kiss be anything but a kiss?"   
"That isn't what I meant."   
"Then what the fuck did you mean?!"   
"Ken..he was trying to help me sort something out."   
"By kissing you?!"   
Takeru nodded. "I don't think it helped though."   
"What..was he trying to help you sort out?"   
"..It's..a long story."   
"I don't care."   
"..I don't want to explain it here...like this.."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Can..can we go to your place?"   
"My-? Why?"   
"Because," Takeru stood up, hoping he wasn't several shades redder than was normal for him. "You obviously haven't been home yet. And because I'd rather not be alone tonight."   
"I can stay here.."   
"That's..not what I meant." Takeru bit down on his lip. "I'd rather not be alone with..you."   
"Huh?"   
"I told you," Takeru shook his head. "I'll tell you later. At your place."   
"..Fine, fine."   
"Let me go pull some actual pants on."   
"You-your not we-wearing any p-pants?!"   
"Just my boxers."   
"Don't scare me like that!!"   
"Sorry," Takeru replied as he came back from his room in a sweater and jeans. "Let's go."   
Daisuke nodded. They walked in silence until they were a block from Daisuke's building. Daisuke paused for a moment.   
"My parents are gonna be so pissed.."   
"I'll explain what happened." Daisuke's eyes bugged out when Takeru said this so Takeru added, "I'll omit certain..um..details."   
"Good."   
They managed to get up to Daisuke's door without attempting to murder one another. Daisuke didn't want want go in though.   
"Damn it," Takeru glared at Daisuke. "I'd open it, but it's your damn apartment."   
"..."   
"Don't '...' me!"   
"..."   
"..You..."   
"..."   
"Are you trying to piss me off?!"   
Daisuke nodded, about to burst out laughing. Takeru just glared, and opened Daisuke's door. "Hey! It's MY apartment!!"   
"You waited too long." Takeru stuck his tongue out at Daisuke, as he stepped through the threshold.   
"Good," Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the apartment was completely dark. "They're asleep."   
"Not quite." Takeru pointed to a lamp which had just turned on. "Someone's awake."   
"Daisuke?"   
"Jun!"   
"Oh Daisuke, where the hell have you been?!"   
"..Nowhere."   
"Whatever. I'm just glad you're back," She smiled and put her arms around him. She looked behind Daisuke at Takeru. "Thank you for bringing him home...um..would you like to stay here tonight?"   
"Yeah," Takeru nodded. "Thank you."   
"Daisuke," She turned to attention to her brother again. "Go get an extra futon out for Takeru."   
"..Yeah, yeah, I'm going."   
"I'll..just go to his room and wait."   
"Ok," she replied. "I need to go to bed. See you two in the morning."   
Takeru nodded and found his way to Daisuke's room in the dark apartment.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Ok, I've definitely decided that Taichi and Yamato are gonna be put on hold. I might shove them into the next chapter (hey, I warned you this was gonna be long way back in..chapter 4 or 5 I think). That's about it. Byebye..bye.   



	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hmm...I'm not sure if I'm gonna have anything really really big happen in this chapter. I might end it with a really evil cliffhanger. I'd like to keep this short...so..um, onto the story... 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S SUBSIDIARIES!!! DON'T SUE!!! Um, that's all I have to say.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Taichi glared up at the ceiling of his room. He had gotten into his bed about 2 hours earlier, not bothering to change. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about Yamato. He looked below his bunk at Hikari's. She was tossing in her sleep, like she was reliving some horrible experience through her subconscious. Taichi stayed like that for few moments, his head hanging down into Hikari's bunk, before toppling back into his own. He noticed the phone was still on his desk, where he had left it earlier. He carefully climbed to the floor, slipping on the bottom rung of the ladder, like always. He snatched the phone and walked into the living room, so that no one would catch him. He quickly dialed Yamato's number and waited.   
"..'Ello..?"   
"Yamato?"   
"Why're you callin' this late at night?"   
"I needed to hear your voice."   
"I don't want to hear yours. Go away."   
"No...please, Yamato.."   
"Taichi...I'll hang up."   
"Please don't. I really need to talk to you."   
"I don't care."   
"Why?"   
"Why? What kind of question is that?"   
"Just answer it."   
"Fine. I don't care because..you didn't seem to."   
"Huh?"   
"Earlier. With Sora...the kiss."   
"Oh.."   
"You acted like...you didn't want me to kiss you."   
"I didn't mean to sound that way. I did want you to kiss me. And I'm glad you did."   
"You..are?"   
"Oh course...it means that..I don't have to feel as...uncomfortable around you as I have."   
"You..felt that way?"   
"Yeah."   
"I had no idea."   
"Well that kiss earlier was the best thing I've ever felt."   
"Really."   
"I mean it."   
"I'm still mad at you, and sucking up isn't gonna do you any good."   
"But I'm not-"   
"Goodbye," Yamato growled, pushing the off button as hard as he could.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Takeru sat down nervously on the floor of Daisuke's bedroom. He listened to Daisuke struggle with the extra futon in the hallway. _Maybe I should go help him. He sounds like he's having quite a battle. _He got up and opened the door just in time to be mercilessly attacked by a futon. Daisuke fell down, as the futon flew through the door of his room, and past Takeru. He landed on the other boy, landing with his arms around Takeru's neck. He fell off Takeru and sat up, knowingly pink across the nose. He watched Takeru sit up and shake his head, noticing that Takeru was at least twice as pink as he was.   
"I'm really sorry about that."   
"Nah," Takeru shook his head. "I shouldn't have opened the door."   
"If you say so."   
"That's an awfully big futon.."   
"I know. But it's the only thing I could find without going on a suicide mission in the storage area."   
"I see," Takeru raised an eyebrow, laughing. "It's big enough for three people."   
"At least I don't hafta worry about getting hurt if I fall off the bed."   
"True."   
Daisuke stood up and found his way to his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and some old flannel pants. "Here. Sleep in these."   
"Thanks."   
"Not a problem."   
Takeru quickly changed, watching Daisuke out of the corner of one eye. Daisuke noticed Takeru watching and started fixing up Takeru's futon. Takeru grinned to himself, as he pulled his socks off and threw them near Daisuke's closet. He sat down next to Daisuke on the futon.   
"Um..the futon's ready."   
"Thanks. Um..can I tell you something?"   
"The thing you couldn't tell me at your place?"   
"Um..yeah."   
"Shoot."   
"Well...I had this really, really bizarre dream the other night.."   
"Go on."   
"I don't remember much, just the part that involved you..um.."   
"Just tell me!"   
"Well...I don't know if I can.."   
"Errgghhh.."   
"I..I'd rather just..show you."   
"Huh?"   
"Here goes," Takeru moved closer to Daisuke, startling the other boy. He took Daisuke's chin his right hand, and pulled his face to his own. Their lips met, and didn't part for quite some time. When they did, Daisuke just looked at Takeru, his eyes blinking incessantly. Takeru turned away, his face turning a crimson shade. "I..I'm sorry."   
"Sorry? That was..amazing." Daisuke clasped his hand over his mouth, annoyed at himself for saying that.   
"It..was? I..didn't mean for it to..mean anything...I just...Oh, I don't know what the hell I meant."   
"It's Ok," Daisuke pulled Takeru close to him again, in an awkward hug. Takeru sighed and gave in. "Just..don't worry about it. It was an amazing kiss, but it didn't exactly feel romantic."   
"Huh? How can a kiss be anything but romantic?"   
"I'm not sure. But that was different than anything I've ever experienced."   
"Is that good?"   
"I'm not sure."   
"Did it..mean anything?"   
Daisuke nodded, pulling Takeru closer to him. He rubbed the other boy's shoulder, hoping to keep him calm. "It meant something. Maybe.."   
"Maybe what?"   
"Maybe..it was just..the way you care about me. I don't know how to explain it."   
"I think I understand what you're trying to say," Takeru nodded, putting his own hand on the one that rubbing his shoulder. "Not love...but some other emotion."   
"Yeah. It felt warm. And safe. Like nothing could touch me."   
"Yeah."   
Daisuke smiled and Laid back, taking Takeru with him. Takeru didn't feel like being on top of him, so he simply leaned from one side. They stayed in the position for a while, talking about unimportant matters, and studying one another's eyes for the billionth time since they'd met. Both thought it felt like a nice feeling. It was peaceful, and neither was uncomfortable.   
"Hey Takeru?"   
"Hmm?"   
"I'm gonna stay down here with you tonight."   
"Ok," Takeru pulled one of Daisuke's hands into his own, twisting it around, and running his fingers all around Daisuke's. This is what he had wanted. This is what the dream was telling him to do. He understood what lay ahead for him now. He laid down next to Daisuke, hands still entangled, and set his head down on the other boy's chest. Daisuke smiled and brought the covers over them. 

********   
"Daisuke! Wake the hell up!"   
"uuuh.."   
Jun threw the door to his room open to see Takeru and Daisuke still holding each other, and though they were asleep, it was still a little startling. Her expression of suprise softened a bit as she smiled. _Whatever the heck makes you happy. I'm just glad to see that you finally have your life somewhat together. Maybe to some eyes this scene would be strange. But I think I understand. _She stepped up onto the futon and over to her younger brother. She stooped, and gently nudged him.   
"Wake up."   
"Jun?"   
She nodded. "You guys look cute."   
"Shut up."   
"I'm trying to be nice you little.."   
"I know. Sorry. Last night was just a little weird."   
"Look, there's food waiting for you. I'm gonna leave so you two can get up."   
"Ok," He watched her get up and walk back towards the door. "Thanks for actually letting me know today."   
She giggled and left. Daisuke grinned in confusion, and looked toward his friend. Takeru still had his head propped on Daisuke's chest. Daisuke decided to give Takeru a wake up call he wouldn't forget. He turned Takeru's head up to face his own, and went in. Takeru's eyes popped open and Daisuke fell back in laughter.   
"I have never seen someone's eyes get that big before!"   
"I've never had someone kiss me to wake me up."   
"I thought I would give you a personal wake up call."   
"I know," takeru yawned, sitting up. "But it scared the heck outta me."   
Daisuke righted himself, and looked over at Takeru. "We have food waiting for us. Jun said so."   
"Ok."   
Daisuke yawned as he stood up and made his way to his dresser. He pulled out two pairs of jeans, and two shirts. He threw one set at Takeru. "Here. You can borrow."   
"Uh, thanks," Takeru replied, throwing his shirt off and pulling the new one over his head. He stood up, ripped the flannel pants off and threw them at Daisuke, along with the discarded shirt. "Here."   
"Um thanks," Daisuke caught the clothes and stuffed them into his hamper.   
Takeru quickly pulled on the jeans, and walked over to where Daisuke was standing. "Um, about..last night."   
"Don't even try to explain. I know."   
"Some people would think it was odd that we could do that without feeling like lovers."   
"So? That their problem. I'm perfectly happy living this way. And I know that I'm in love with Ken."   
"I don't know who I like..everything's just so..."   
"Blurred? And shaken up?"   
"Yeah."   
"I think you should try to talk to Hikari."   
"Huh?"   
"I mean...why waste a chance like that. I lost the war. Don't make it any less climatic than it is."   
"I guess maybe you're right...but I don't think she's going to be in the mood to talk to me."   
"Oh?"   
"When I came home, there was this really bitchy message from her on my answering machine."   
"Shit. That's right!"   
"What?"   
"She...sorta saw you and Ken."   
"Oh damn."   
"At least you're fairly safe here."   
"I am?"   
Daisuke nodded. "She thinks I'm mad at you."   
"Why?"   
"Because when I saw her after you two left, I acted sorta..mad."   
"I guess I can't blame you."   
"So she probably thinks I'm not talking to you or something."   
"That doesn't mean she won't end up here though, does it?"   
"I guess she probably will. Jun probably called Yamato to let him know where I was."   
"He _would_ tell her wouldn't he?   
"Yup. But he probably doesn't know what happened."   
Daisuke's stomach decided to growl at them both. They sweatdropped, and left the room, remembering how hungry they were.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Ok, I finally was able to finish this without my computer freaking out. Yey. I'm going to make this a short comment, since I only have one more thing to say. This story is somewhere near the end...it's got a few more chapters to go. I'm trying for 15.   



	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, I'm aware that Taichi calls Yamato 'a bent nail' in the first chapter and that they didn't do anything alluding to that in the prologue. My response? I never said what they did the next day..I'll leave that to you and your imagination. Anyways..I think this story is going to end soon. *sniff* But that doesn't mean that it won't continue... 

Disclaimer: Toei and Bandai own Digimon. They would never be willing to sell it to me or anyone else. So dun sue us fanfic writers!!!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"More please," Daisuke elevated his plate above his head, motioning that his sister should go get him another omelet. Takeru stifled a laugh, as Jun glared at her brother and did his bidding. "Hey Takeru?"   
"Hmm?"   
"What did you have to talk to Ken about that you couldn't have talked about with me?"   
"Oh..well, I sorta told you last night."   
"Is that all? You should have just come to me in the first place."   
"Look," Takeru shot Daisuke a strange look. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it."   
"Hey if your not gonna eat that," Daisuke motioned to the omelet Takeru was pushing around on his plate with his chop sticks. "Can I have it?"   
"Be my guest.."   
"Hey are you Ok?"   
"No, I'm not. But it isn't something I care to think about right now. It isn't that important." _Right, like I'm going to tell him that I can't get his boyfriend out of my mind. Especially since I have no reasons as to why. If I knew why he was on my mind, I probably wouldn't feel the way I do right now._ "Don't worry about it."   
"Last time you said 'don't worry', things ended up getting really weird. I just want you to get out with it. I don't want anymore shit."   
"I assure you, that won't happen."   
"I hope so."   
Takeru stood up, startling Daisuke. "Hey where are you going?"   
"Back to your room."   
"Oh..Ok..I'll be there when I'm done eating."   
Takeru nodded and slowly walked down the hallway to Daisuke's room. He fumbled with the knob and went in. He sat down at the foot of Daisuke's bed, thinking to himself. _What is wrong with me? It's like..something that been trapped inside of me has just flown away. And before I knew what it was. And now I feel so lost. Like I don't even know myself anymore. And this strange feeling weighing my heart down. I guess when something unknown leaves, something even more alien must take it's place. I just wish I wasn't such a stranger to myself._   
"Takeru?"   
"Sorry...I was just thinking about something."   
"Care to share?" Daisuke inquired sitting down next to Takeru.   
"No."   
"Ok," Daisuke bit his lip, trying to think of something to relieve the awkwardness. He pushed Takeru down on the bed, relieved to see Takeru not only did not pull away, but cracked a smile. They chattered for a little while, wrestling each other around. About 20 minutes after Daisuke had pushed Takeru down the first time, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Thinking it was most likely Jun, Daisuke answered it by voice rather than hand. "Come in."   
Jun did not step into the room. Hikari did. "What. The. HELL?!"   
Daisuke fell off the bed, landing head first on the floor. Takeru sweatdropped. Daisuke got up and stepped towards Hikari. "Look its not-" He was cut off by a hand flying into his face, once on each cheek. He fell to the floor, holding his face as Takeru got up and walked over to Hikari. He took her hands behind her back, restraining her from hitting anyone else.   
"LET ME GO!!"   
"Hikari..if you'd let one of us explain.."   
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!"   
Takeru let her hands drop, stepping in front of her. Before she could do anything, he slapped her. She fell back, stunned. Her pupils quivered in shock. He just glared. "Now will you listen to us?"   
She nodded weakly. Takeru stepped away from her, and over to where Daisuke was kneeled, clutching his right cheek. Takeru nodded to Daisuke; it was Daisuke's turn.   
"First thing is this Hikari," He started, looking at her with hard eyes. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't..I guess the word is romantic, but I don't know if thats right."   
"Then what was it?!"   
"Hikari-chan..Daisuke and I..we don't have a 'no touchies' claus."   
Daisuke did all in his power to keep a straight face, which turned out more crooked than straight. "Hikari..no one ever said that kissing someone meant you were in love with them..all it means," he bit his lip, "all it means is that we're close enough to be comfortable with each other physically."   
Hikari's expression turned even more confused than had been when they began their explanation. "I still don't get it."   
Takeru and Daisuke both fell over in the most perfect anime way.   
Takeru continued. "To put it bluntly..being physically close is how we show we care for each other..and its comforting to have someone who's willing to hold no matter what."   
She nodded. "Ok..I think I get it now..oh and Takeru?"   
"Yeah?"   
"You promised to take me to that movie tonight."   
Takeru's head fell from the weight of an enormous sweatdrop, causing Hikari and Daisuke to sweatdrop. "What time.."   
"6:00. Be on time or die."   
He nodded as she left the room. Daisuke looked at Takeru questioningly. Takeru shook his head. "Don't ask.."   
"I am suddenly very glad that I lost that battle!" Daisuke replied. Takeru grumbled something, and sat down on the bed again. Daisuke glared at him. "What did you just call me?!"   
Takeru grumbled again, and Daisuke launched himself at the other boy. They began wrestling again, only to interrupted 10 minutes later by another knock on the door. They ignored it, hoping the interrupter would go away. The person behind the door instead opened it. Daisuke and Takeru's eyes got bigger than had ever been before. This time, it was Ken and Jun. Jun tiptoed away, as Ken stared at Daisuke and Takeru in much the same way they were looking at him.   
"Um..should I even ask..?"   
"At least you aren't trying to kill Daisuke," Takeru got up and closed the door. "Let me guess why you're here Ken.."   
Daisuke gave Ken a bizarre look and Ken gave it right back. "Whatever the heck you're thinking...it probably isn't right. Unless you didn't get the wrong idea.."   
"Daisuke," Takeru shook his head sadly. "Just..don't talk."  
"But, but, but..."   
"SHUSH."   
Ken turned his head from one to the other, his oversized eyes blinking in confusion. "Right..I think..I think I know what's going on..."   
They both turned to look at him, big eye blinking. "You do?" They looked at each other for answers.   
"Um..yeah..you're just..um..real close."   
They both nodded. Daisuke grabbed Ken and danced around. "No explaining! Yay!"   
Ken gave Daisuke a look that said 'I feel very sorry for you. I hope your brain isn't that way forever.' Takeru nodded at Ken in agreement. Ken snuck away from Daisuke, replacing his body with a stuffed animal. He said goodbye to Takeru and left. Takeru just sat on the floor watching Daisuke dance with a big pink fluffy bear.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Yes! Another chapter! Finally! *does a lil dance* And if you couldn't tell...almost in almost every scene in the bedroom the characters were SD. Wow...that means I wrote almost an entire chapter with SD characters. I need to stay away from the Dragon Half and Pokemon..its destroying my brain. 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Okie, I'm back with more slightly weird fic...this is gonna end soon....but there's gonna be a sequel. Actually two..A Taito and Ken/Takeru/Daisuke. Teehee. I don't know how this is gonna go...but thats Ok. This may very well be the last chapter of the story. You'll find out at the end. Oh yeah, and if you couldn't tell...this story takes place during summer vacation and the whatnot. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Ok? Ok.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Taichi awoke when he fell out of bed, which was on the top bunk of the bunk bed he and his sister shared. He shook his head and sat up. _What a way to wake up..I guess its fitting, considering what last night was like. That phone call..I shouldn't have called him then. I should have waited. But of course, I leapt before looking, muchless thinking. Instead of making things better..I made them worse. _He sighed and stood up. After taking a quick shower, he slid down the hallway to the kitchen. He grabbed a Pokémon poptart from the pantry and sat down in front of the TV. He flipped through the channels, looking for something mindless. He eventually found Pokémon. He stared blankly at the screen, tuning out everything except the TV. When Hikari came careening into the room with a live phone, he almost put his head through the TV screen.   
"Nii-chan! Phone!"   
"AHH!!"   
"Whoa. What the heck's gotten into you?"   
"I was trying to tune the world out, and then this creature comes running into the room with a phone, yelling at me."   
"I see," she tapped him on the head with the phone. "Anyways, Yamato is on the line for you."   
Taichi's eyes doubled in size. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not expecting-"   
"Yes I'm quite sure."   
Taichi nodded numbly and took the phone. He made sure he was safely in his room before speaking into it. "H-he-hello?"   
"Tai? Is something wrong?"   
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. Or be near me. I thought you hated me!" He blurted, mentally smacking himself after doing so.   
"I realized it..wasn't worth it."   
Taichi smiled to himself. "That's...a relief."   
"You want me to come over?"   
"No..Sora might decide to get homicidal."   
"Yeah...good point."   
"I want to see you though," Taichi continued, more softly than before. "Can I come to your place?"   
"Yeah, I guess."   
"You guess?"   
"Just get your butt over here."   
The next thing Taichi heard was a dialtone. His facial expression turned exasperated with a touch of annoyance. He stared at the lifeless object in his hand for a few moments before clicking it off and setting it on his nightstand. "Someone is impatient," he mumbled, putting his socks on. He slid down the hallway once more and into the foyer, to get his shoes. As he was tying the second one, he noticed Hikari watching him. "What?"   
"Where are you going?"   
"To Yamato's. Where else?"   
"Good point," she nodded. She then proceeded to add, under her breath, "Where the hell else do you ever go these days."   
"I heard that," Taichi glared at her and he stood up and opened the door. "If you even knew the half of it..."   
"I probably know more than that," she added, before disappearing into the apartment.   
"Huh?" _She's even more clueless than I thought!_ He shook his head in disbelief. _As if she could so much as GUESS what was going on between me and him_. He whistled to himself as he walked out the door and made his way to where his bike was locked up. As he neared the bike rack, he saw the person he was dreading having to see. Sora. She was coming back from an errand from what Taichi could tell. And to his horror, she was heading right to him.   
"Hey Taichi!"   
"Um..hi Sora."   
"I'm really sorry yesterday turned out the way it did. Are we..still friends?"   
"Yeah, I mean..I didn't expect you to be so..forgiving and understanding and stuff."   
She nodded. "I didn't exactly know if you were going to except an appology..I shouldn't have reacted the way I did yesterday. you must've been going through hell for the past couple months."   
"I think we were all on edge...You got mad at me, and I passed it to Yama-chan.."   
"Yama...chan?"   
"Um..yeah."   
"I see. Is that..where you're headed?"   
"Huh? Oh..yeah."   
"Well then..I suppose I shouldn't keep you. I just wanted to say hi and make sure we're cool and stuff."   
He nodded. "Thanks..I'll see ya later."   
She waved as he rode away, noticing the sun looked a little brighter than it had a few minutes ago.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Um..Daisuke-kun.."   
Daisuke ignored Takeru and continued dancing with the big pink bear. He eventually danced into a wall. "Ow, Ken are you-" he cut off when he saw it was a pink bear. "Takeru, where's Ken?"   
"Up your ass?"   
"I wish."   
Takeru laughed. "Funny."   
Daisuke crammed the pink fluffy bear into his closet and sat down next to Takeru. "Wanna go out somewhere?"   
"Like where?"   
"I dunno...maybe we should try to find Ken?"   
"Why?"   
"Um..I dunno..because I wasn't expecting him to leave so soon after he got here. I was hoping we could all hang out.."   
"I guess he can't be too far yet.."   
"Yey! That's that! Off we go!!" He grabbed Takeru's left hand and dragged him out the door. When they got out the door, he let go and Takeru crumpled into a heap on the ground beside him. Takeru righted himself and glared at Daisuke.   
"_Ow_. That _hurt_, ya know!"   
"Sorry, sorry.." Daisuke rolled his eyes as he watched Takeru stand up. He then spotted Ken, down the road. "KEN!!"   
"He didn't hear you," Takeru looked toward Ken. "Come on, we can catch up."   
Daisuke nodded and they took off running after the blue one. When they were within two blocks of him, Daisuke tried yelling again. "HEY KEN WAIT UP!!!"   
Ken turned his head around, and blinked, an air of exclamation about him. He stopped long enough for the other two to catch up to him. "What are you guys doing?"   
"Catching you before you got away," Daisuke grinned in his typical imp-like fashion. Ken nodded slowly. They started walking, slowly enough for Takeru and Daisuke to catch their breath from all of their running. After trying to figure out what they were going to do, and deffinately not succeeding, Tkeru decided to leave Daisuke and Ken to their own devices, much to Daisuke's protest.   
"I swear, his one goal in life is to make it so we never ever all hang out together!!" Daisuke fumed a little. "I could just...Rrrrrrr..!!"  
"Daisuke, calm down," Ken gave him a look of sacastic fright. "Now tell me, what is so bad about being alone with me, hmm?"  
"I..uhh..nothing, err," Daisuke blinked, looking at Ken. Then he smiled. "Absolutely nothing."  
"Good," Ken sent him an icy look. "If you'd said anything else, you'd be dead."  
"Possessive much?"  
"Shut up."  
Daisuke giggled a bit, and then took Ken's hand. "Aww, I'm sorry..I guess I'm being stupid again..I really need to work on that."  
Ken stared at the hand holding his, and then at Daisuke. "What, now you're going to go all serious on me?"  
"Er-not if you don't want me to.."  
"Your choice," Ken smiled at Daisuke and then turned his gaze to the people staring at their joined hands. "I wish they'd stop staring."  
"Who cares," Daisuke tightened his grip. "I certainly don't."  
Ken felt himself blush at this. "So..are we..?"  
Daisuke smiled impishly. "Its up to you."  
Ken stopped shifting his gaze between Daisuke and the people watching them to the ground. He wasn't sure what to say, but a gentle squeeze from Daisuke's hand told him he didn't need to say anything.  
"Don't worry about it."  
He looked at Daisuke in astonishment. "I..oh, never mind. Let's find somewhere more..private.."  
Daisuke looked around and nodded. "That's not a bad idea.."  
They walked for awhile silence, before finding themselves at the beach. The beach was rather empty this evening, which made it a good place for them to talk. They found a quiet spot near the calmly rolling waves.  
"Hey Ken, I've been wondering..."  
"About what?"  
"That night...when I was waiting for Hikari to show up, but..well, you showed up instead. What was that about?  
Ken blinked, and then laughed. "That would have been a stupid idea Miyako came up with."  
Daisuke gave Ken a blank look. "I should have known.."  
Daisuke fell back onto his back from the sitting position he'd been in. Ken looked at him warmly, before deciding to move closer to him. He moved rather suddenly, taking Daisuke by suprise when he grabbed on his hands and leaned down and kissed him. Daisuke sat up suddenly when Ken did this, causing Ken to shrink away a bit.  
"Daisuke, what..?"  
"I-" Daisuke looked over at Ken urgently. "I'm sorry. I-I hafta go.."  
"Go? Go where? Daisuke!"  
Ken tried to keep Daisuke from going, gripping his hand as hard as he could, but to no avail. Daisuke glance back at him, an urgent and apologetic look in his eyes. I'm sorry Ken, so sorry. I don't know whats come over me, or why. Something about this just feels wrong. Like I'm betraying someone. But who? The only person I can think of.-no, that can't be right. Why should I feel like I'm betraying Takeru? That doesn't make any sense. But at the same time, deep down, I know it does. And I also know I need to do something. I just wish I knew what..  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Omg, I can't beleive this chapter is finally finished. I hope those of you who were reading this before forgive me for not updating, and feel like reading till this is finished. I promise I'm going to finish it this time, I really do. I may even go back and rewrite a few things, make it make a little more sense. I might even write another chapter right now. And by the way, this does look to be headed straight to Daikeru land, and I think Taichi and Yamato will finally work things out, but not without something or other happening first..but I kinda need to figure out what first. ^__^;; And if anyone is mad at me, feel free to tell me. I'll try to make it up. T_T  


  



	15. Chapter 14

A/N: See, I told you'd keep going. Chapter 14 is done, and I wrote it in about, oh, half an hour. It just came, ya know? Anyways, Daisuke's problems don't get resolved yet, but thats ok since this was mostly a taito chapter. Well, hope you all enjoy. ^___^_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why didn't this occur to me before? When he kissed me the first time? It was like those feelings were blocked out. God, why do I always have to so damn blind to my feelings? Sometimes I think my mind blocks out everything I don't want to feel or face, and instead lets me see only what I want to see. I should have been able to tell long ago that my attraction to Ken was mostly sexual. Its almost like this part of me was looking for a non-emotional release...but it found Ken instead._ Daisuke turned his attention away from his thoughts to where he was. He was very close to Takeru's apartment, to close to be without knowing what he was going to say. _I don't even know what I want to say at all. I don't even know what it is I'm feeling, or why. I just feel like I need to see him._  
"Daisuke?"  
Daisuke straigtened up to see Takeru hurrying towards him from the opposite direction. He took the long way home..  
"Takeru," Daisuke turned his head to side, knowing he must be turning red, partly from the chill of the summer night and partly from embarassment. "I-I thought you'd be home by now.."  
"And I thought you were with Ken."  
"I.." Daisuke faltered. _I guess I have no choice but to tell him what happened_. "I was."  
"You weren't with him for very long," Takeru's expression turned slightly concerned. "Did something happen?"  
Daisuke still couldn't look him in the face. He wasn't even sure why he had come here now. He had no idea what to say, and Takeru's concerned expression wasn't helping him feel any better. Takeru moved closer to him, and was right up in his face before Daisuke even noticed he had moved.  
"Daisuke..?"  
"Ah-"  
"Are you-"  
He was cute off by Daisuke's lips pushing on his with much more force than Takeru remembered him using earlier. Daisuke broke the kiss as suddenly as he had begun it, looking at Takeru quickly, embarassedly, before turning away.  
"Daisuke," Takeru moved to touch him, put his hand on his shoulder or grab his arm, but Daisuke moved away.  
"Takeru," he turned his head to look at Takeru, his expression quite unreadable, but deffinately one of pain. "I.." he turned around competely. "God, I don't know what I'm doing! Everything I do feels wrong...why can't I just make up my damn mind?!"  
Takeru listend to him, his shock not subtle, but his concern growing. "Tell me what happened, Daisuke, please tell me.."  
"I realized that I'm a fool, Takeru," Daisuke looked at him honestly, but couldn't hide the troubles that were pushing their way to the surface. "I'm sorry..God, I shouldn't have come here!"  
Daisuke turned and began to run. Takeru attempted to touch him, control him, once more, but again he failed. Instead of getting the clarification he'd asked for, he instead was given more confusion.  
--------------------  
  
It took forever to get the bike in the rack at Yamato's complex. But Taichi hardly cared, nothing was going to anger him today, his mood was too good. He ran up the three flights of stairs to Yamato's apartment, and knocked rather hastily when he got to Yamato's door. Yamato looked rather ruffled when he answered it, like he was greeting someone he didn't particularly like. Taichi didn't really notice it much, he only noticed that it was Yamato. He made to grab for Yamato, but Yamato slid away, and then glared at him.  
"Yamato..?"  
Yamato slapped him accross the face. Taichi stared at him stunned, to stunned to even cry, or speak. Yamato turned and walked into the apartment, settling himself on the couch. He sprawled across it, making it impossible for Taichi to sit near him. Or at least that was the idea. Taichi smiled to himself and one-upped Yamato. He sat on him.  
"Just what the hell," Yamato sent him a truly icey glare. "Do you think you're doing?"  
"Whats it look like? If you won't let me sit next to you, then I'll just sit on you instead. I'm not going to play games."  
Yamato sent him an angry look, then turned away and sighed. _If you don't want things to be this way, why are you pushing so hard to do just that?_ Taichi looked over at Yamato's face, which was having a hard time keeping the angry look on it. _He looks..almost sad. Like..he's hurt but is too stubborn to admit it. And its my fault, I know it is._ He reached a hand over, down to Yamato's neck, touching it softly. Yamato recoiled from the touch, though it seemed to be a very forced action to Taichi.  
"Yamato..."  
Yamato didn't look at him. Taichi took his hand away, and slid off the couch to the floor. He moved to a sitting position in front of Yamato's face. He leaned on the couch, arms folded under his chin. Yamato stared at him, then averted his gaze. _God, I feel like we're 11 all over again. He hasn't acted like this since then._ Taichi absentmindedly touched Yamato's face, stroking the smooth cheek as Yamato tried his best to ignore him. _ At least he isn't pulling away this time._ Taichi raised himself so that his face was level with Yamato's.  
"Are you going to say anything or do I have to force you to talk?"  
Yamato ignored him. Taichi sighed in defeat. _Fine, then. We'll do this my way. _He stopped stroking Yamato's cheek. Yamato noticed; Taichi saw him struggle not to look at him, not to ask him why he'd stopped. Taichi tilted his head so that his face matched up nearly perfectly with Yamato's, and moved closer to him. He kept moving closer until their faces met, forhead to forhead, but not so close that they were kissing. Yamato's gaze finally fell on him, and Taichi saw for the first time how truly hurt he was. It nearly caused him to move back and away, but he controled himself and looked at Yamato evenly.  
"Please," he whispered, nearly pleaded. "Please don't do this to yourself. Its hurting me more to see you like this than it is to be ignored."  
Yamato blinked, and gulped, obviously forcing himself not to cry. He reach a hand to Taichi's face, barely touching the spot where his ear met his neck before letting it rest on his cheek. He stared at Taichi, though this time not an incriminating gaze; he was scared.  
"Yamato..Why didn't you just say you were scared?" Taichi whispered, looking at him, more concerned for Yamato than himself now.  
Yamato gulped again, though his eyes were full of tears. "I..I don't know.."  
Yamato closed his eyes tightly, still forcing himself not to cry. Taichi forced him to open them when he brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall, eyes closed or not. "What are you even scared of?"  
Yamato opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then tried again. "I-I guess..the thought of you being angry at me for doing..what I did the other day..I felt so..I guess rejected.."  
"You weren't listening to me at all, were you?"  
"I-what?"  
"If you had been, you would have noticed my failed attempts at trying to explain," Taichi chuckled, and then moved his face a little closer. "I wasn't mad about you actually doing that, I was mad at the whole situation."  
Yamato blinked. "I gues..I guess I should be appologizing, then.."  
"You don't need to," Taichi smiled. Yamato looked at him, still scared, but not as much as he had been. "But I'm curious.."  
"About what?"  
"You didn't seem mad when you called earlier.."  
"I wasn't."  
Taichi nearly fell over at that. "Then why..?"  
"I don't know..something just..came over me. I felt like maybe I'd forgiven you too soon maybe.."  
Taichi moved his face closer to Yamato's still; now their noses were touching and their lips were so close they could feel each other's breath. "Please, don't apologize. That isn't what I want."  
"Then what do you want?"  
Taichi didn't answer, just smiled. Then, before Yamato could react, he closed the gap between them, kissing him slowly and carefully, like it was something that should be treasured and not rushed. Yamato nearly pulled away before he realized what Taichi was actually doing. _I guess this is his way of saying he forgives me. Or maybe..'I'm sorry too'? I don't care..__  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Yep, thats a wrap. Next chapter probably won't have any taito. But the Daisuke/Ken/Takeru thing gets more interesting. I don't want to give it away, but I'll tell you this much: its about to become a fully formed triangle...  



	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I think I'm in the zone- second update in a week. As always, I have no idea where this story is going, but it is fun so it will continue. Completely and utterly AU at this point, it makes little sense and has become a soap opera. But that's okay, because that just means that it'll keep going, no clear end in sight. ; Daisuke'll get unconfused pretty soon though, and more problems are in store for Yamato and Taichi. What, I really don't know, but that's okay. And since half of this was written quite some time ago, I don't really remember what's going on with Ken and Takeru, and I'll leave it up to you to decide what's going on there.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takeru stared at the empty sidewalk before him, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He slowly brought his hand up to his face, and fingered his lips. _What was that all about, anyway?_ Takeru stood there for a moment, unable to work any of it out. He sighed, giving up for the moment, and was about to enter his apartment complex when a voice called his out to him.  
"Takeru!"  
Takeru spun around to face the speaker. Blue hair and pained, slightly desperate eyes answered his gaze. "Ken, what happened?"  
"I have no idea," he looked at Takeru earnestly. "I just..I was hoping you would have some idea.."  
"How would I..?"  
"Well, Daisuke was here, wasn't he?" Ken's eyes still pleaded with Takeru's confused gaze.  
"Yeah, he was," Takeru stepped towards the other boy. "What happened before he got here though?"  
"I..well, I kissed him.." Ken looked down a little. "But..he pulled away, I don't know why. He just said he was sorry. Then he left. I followed him here."  
"Hmm," _Should I tell him what Daisuke did when he was here just now?_ "Uhm, you wanna come inside? I'm not sure this is the best place to talk about this.."  
Ken looked back over at Takeru. "Oh, yeah, good idea.."  
They made their way to Takeru's apartment in silence, both pondering what to say when they got inside. I want to tell him, but I'm not sure I should. He has a right to know, but I don't know if Daisuke would want me to tell him. When they were finally inside the apartment, they decided to talk in Takeru's room, even though his mother wasn't home.  
"Umm," Ken looked around nervously.  
"Just sit wherever," Takeru flopped on his bed, and motioned Ken to come further into the room.  
Okay," Ken sat down on the bed near where Takeru had flopped. "Ahh, where were we.."  
"I guess," Takeru took a deep breath. _What the hell._ "Its my turn now.."  
Ken nodded, and scooted closer to Takeru.  
"Well..he didn't say much," Takeru began uncertainly. "He..well, he kissed me. But..it was..different.."  
"Different?" Ken seemed sincerely curious. "Different how?"  
"It..it was, well, harder, more forceful," Takeru sat up, fidgeting a little. "Like he was trying to tell me something important, but didn't know how to say it.."  
Ken sighed, and looked up at the blank ceiling. Takeru could see he was hurt, but could also see that he was trying to conceal it. But before Takeru could think of something to say, he saw Ken's shoulders begin to shake.  
"Ken..?"  
"Its not fair," Ken turned his head to face Takeru. "After what I..both of us went through.."  
Takeru moved to a sitting position beside Ken. "I know it isn't fair, but he must have a good reason for this. Daisuke isn't the type to do something like this if there isn't a real reason."  
"I know," Ken looked at Takeru. "I just wish I knew why.."  
"So do I," Takeru glanced at Ken, then stared ahead for a few seconds. "I don't think we can do much else except be patient with him right now."  
"Yeah," Ken sighed, and Takeru felt his weight against his shoulder. "I hate feeling this helpless.."  
Takeru tensed when he felt Ken's weight, but then relaxed. He felt the urge to do something, but he wasn't sure what. _This reminds me of something. Its..like that night on the ferris wheel._ Takeru glanced at Ken uncertainly. Ken wasn't paying any attention to Takeru and didn't notice. _He seems so much different now. He seemed so...together that night, much more so than he was before he disappeared. But now.. _Takeru was having a hard time resisting the urge to put an arm around Ken, something he never thought he'd even think of doing. Takeru took another deep breath, and slowly put a hand on one Ken's shoulders. Ken snapped back to reality, startling Takeru.  
"Ah-" Ken looked at Takeru in surprise.  
"Ahh..I guess I shouldn't have don't that," Takeru mentally slapped himself, then made to remove his hand.  
"No, its.." Ken looked at his lap, but put a hand on Takeru's wrist before he could remove his hand. "It's okay, I was just..startled, I guess."  
Takeru blinked, but didn't move his arm. "Okay..I guess it was kind of..sudden.."  
Ken turned his head up to look at Takeru. "It was."  
"Next time I'll tell you first," Takeru chuckled. Ken smiled.  
"You do that," Ken patted his cheek playfully.  
Takeru smiled, but paused before he spoke. Ken laid his head on Takeru's shoulder, and didn't seem to care if Takeru spoke or not. Takeru looked at Ken again, then rested his his own head on Ken's.  
"Eh..?"  
"Nothing," Takeru fought the urge to laugh at Ken's surprise. "Just..ah, making myself comfortable."  
"Uh huh," Ken raised an eyebrow. He let himself sink into Takeru a little more.  
"Cozy?" Takeru asked.  
"Mmhmm," Ken smiled, and turned his eyes up to look at Takeru. _Right now..well, this is..different. But..its nice...it's..calm, and I can think clearly even though I'm not by myself. I think I like this._ He felt his smile deepen, and stretched an arm across Takeru's chest, bringing his hand to lie on Takeru's shoulder. Takeru was clearly taken by surprise, pulling his head away from Ken's almost instantaneously. Ken laughed a little at this, and Takeru swatted at Ken teasingly. Ken caught Takeru's hand with the hand not draped across him. Takeru tried again, with his other hand, but Ken caught it again. Takeru scowled, then grinned. Ken looked at him curiously, but didn't get a chance to speak before Takeru lunged at Ken, who ducked, causing Takeru to fall over his lap.  
"Ahhhh"  
"Takeru," Ken shook his head sadly. "You're not gonna win.."  
Takeru scowled again. He flipped himself over, and somehow managed to push Ken down, pinning him. Ken hadn't been expecting this, but was none-the-less able to retaliate, throwing Takeru off. He proceeded then to push him down, half on top of him, half on the bed. Takeru just laughed. Ken stared at him blankly.  
"I see you enjoy losing?"  
"Not especially," Takeru smiled. "But I'm not trying very hard."  
Ken just stared at him. Takeru laughed. Ken was about to remove himself when Takeru reached up and touched his face.  
"Takeru..?"  
"Oh," Takeru pulled his hand away, somewhat suddenly. "I-no, its nothing. I..was just..uh...lost in the, uh, moment, I guess."  
Ken's shock receded into an amused grin. He took Takeru's hand and put it back to his face. "I didn't say stop, did I?"  
"I-uh, what?"  
Ken chuckled. "Its okay. You just took me by surprise."  
Takeru nodded, but took his hand away again, slowly this time. Ken frowned a little, and began to move, but he hadn't gotten very far before he felt Takeru's hand grasping his arm. Ken looked down at Takeru, unable to really say anything, and once again surprised. Takeru pulled Ken down closer to him, his other hand almost around his neck. Ken realized he wasn't certain of what he was doing anymore, but he also realized he didn't care anymore. _What I do now...doesn't really matter, does it? No..I don't think it does._ Takeru pulled himself up to a half sitting position, Ken still in his grasp. He put his hand all the way around the other boy's neck, and brought his face closer to his own. Ken brought the hand that wasn't being held down by Takeru's to Takeru's face, brushing the other's cheek with his fingers. Takeru hadn't been expecting his, but didn't wince. Takeru looked at Ken seriously, not moving any closer, but not moving any further away.  
"Ken," he looked him the eyes. "I-"  
"Don't think about what you're doing, Takeru," Ken looked downwards a little without moving his face. "Just do it."  
Takeru nodded slightly, and closed the gap between them. The kiss was nervous, nearly shaky at first. It lasted awhile, however, and was more than a bit deeper than the one they had shared before. Ken brought the rest of his body closer to Takeru's, unsure of why and unsure of what it was he wanted to badly.  
_ Oh God, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just hope it isn't a mistake.._  
  
Daisuke didn't know how far he'd gone, or exactly where he was anymore. He just knew that he'd been running for an awfully long time in what seemed like giant circles. W_hy did I let this happen? What the hell is wrong with me? I thought I knew what I wanted, where I was going. But nnooooooo, I have to change my mind at the last minute. I hate myself._ Daisuke looked around, suddenly figuring out where he was._ I'm near Yamato's...I wonder if he'd let me stay the night, or, well, what's left of the night. Well, its worth a shot, I guess._ He turned left off of the street he'd been walking down, turning right twice more several blocks further on. Before he realized how far he'd gone, he was in front of the gates to Yamato's apartment complex. Having only been there a few times, he had to circle the complex once before he knew which building he wanted. When he saw that the buzzer had the tenants' names next to their unit numbers, he let out a sigh of relief. Then he realized there were two Ishida families in the building. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, its a common enough name- but why, oh why? Daisuke fell forward, into the window next to the door, he forehead making a thunking noise as it connected with the clouded glass. The door opened a few moments later, much to Daisuke's supreme shock.  
"Ow," he moaned, after falling backwards in surprise.  
"Daisuke?"  
"Eh-?" Daisuke looked at the speaker, his grasp on the situation completely gone.  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked, bending down to talk to Daisuke.  
"I, uh," Daisuke began, suddenly understanding. "-I have no idea. I really don't."  
"Well, you look like hell," Yamato, said frowning. Opening the door, he added, "You're coming inside whether you like it or not."  
Daisuke picked himself up, and followed Yamato inside and up the three flights of stairs to his apartment.  
"You have amazing timing, you know that?" Yamato commented as he unlocked his door. Before Daisuke could answer, he continued. "My dad's not coming home tonight, so we'll have no interruptions while you explain what in God's name you've done to yourself this time."  
"You could be nicer, you know," Daisuke told him sharply.  
"I could be," Yamato said, considering it. "But I think you'll talk sooner if I'm not."  
"Er," was all Daisuke could say that. He knew quite well how right Yamato was.  
"That's what I thought," Yamato said, plopping himself down in the living room, talking up most of the couch.  
Daisuke didn't say anything as he entered the living room, and sat down on the floor. Yamato glanced at him uncertainly.  
"So, what happened?" He asked, his voice not as harsh as it had been moments before. "I though you and Ken went out..?"  
"We did," Daisuke said, his voice bitter. "And I screwed up, okay?"  
"Well, I gathered that," Yamato said. "But- well, what happened, exactly?"  
"Not very much, really, but that's mostly because I left in the middle," Daisuke said, his voice still bitter. "I feel really, really stupid."  
"You left-?" Yamato sounded dumbstruck. "But why?"  
"I thought- I was wrong about how I felt about him," Daisuke said quietly.  
"Oh," Yamato said softly.  
Neither spoke for a few minutes; Yamato was uncertain of what to say, and Daisuke had nothing left that he wanted to say. Then, something dawned on him.  
"You didn't come straight here, though, after you left Ken, did you?"  
"I- Why do you say that?" Daisuke looked at him, questioningly.  
"Well you guys went out this afternoon, correct?" Yamato saw Daisuke nod. "And obviously you weren't with him until midnight. You left something out."  
"I- I went to Takeru's," Daisuke said, feeling even more stupid. "Why do you care?"  
"Why'd you go to Takeru's?"  
"I have no idea," Daisuke told him irritatedly. "It just felt like I had to.."  
"I have a hard time believing that you had not idea," Yamato said, looking sharply at Daisuke. He didn't elaborate on it, but went on speaking before Daisuke could object. "So what happened at Takeru's?"  
"Uh, I'd rather not say," Daisuke said, averting his eyes from Yamato's gaze.  
"Well, you did something stupid, judging from that reaction," Yamato observed calmly.  
"Look, it's none of your business," Daisuke told him, the irritation in his voice rising again.  
"You showed up on my doorstep, so now it is my business," Yamato said simply. "And if you don't tell me what happened, I'm sure Takeru will."  
Yamato had him there; Daisuke knew perfectly well that Takeru would be calling Yamato the next day to ask him if could shed any light on what Daisuke had done.  
"Well?" Yamato asked impatiently.  
"All I did was tell him I'd left Ken in the middle of our date," Daisuke replied, still not looking at Yamato. He fumbled with the rest of his words, trying to find a way to make what he had done sound not quite as stupid as it so clearly was. "After that, he- well, I don't remember exactly what he did, but I remember him coming up very close-" he paused, already feeling stupid. What a mess I've become, I can't even remember what happened. "-I don't know why, but I kissed him, and, and, oh, I don't know! It was inappropriate, I had no reason to."  
Yamato snorted. "I never would have thought you'd be the type to try taking advantage of something unsuspecting."  
"What?"  
"Well, that's what it sounded like," Yamato said. "You knew he had no idea what was going on, so you took advantage of that, kissed him, and then, what? Did you just leave him there, gaping in shock?"  
"Yeah, I guess I did," Daisuke, feeling stupider than ever.  
"He'll be fine," Yamato said, sensing a note of guilt in Daisuke's voice. "But you don't even know why you did that, right?"  
"No, I don't." Daisuke shock his head. "You haven't got any idea why, have you?"  
"Of course not," Yamato answered. "You weren't think with your head, at all. You acted on an impulse you didn't even understand."  
Daisuke sighed, wondering how it was that Yamato had such a knack for making him feel stupid. "It'd be nice I did understand any of this."  
"Yeah, it would, but that doesn't look likely anytime soon," Yamato said, preparing to get up. "I think we both ought to sleep on it, alright?"  
"Uh- Okay," Daisuke said, glad that Yamato had decided to let thing rest.  
"Are you alright sleeping out here?" Yamato said, motioning at the couch as he stood up.  
"Yeah, that's fine," Daisuke said, eager to get Yamato to leave him alone.  
"Okay then, we'll talk more in the morning," Yamato said as he left the room, and Daisuke alone.  
Daisuke picked himself up hastily and flopped down on the couch, wondering how much Yamato had actually been able to discern from that conversation. I don't think he's realized anything, not really. Well, at the very least, he doesn't have any idea that I do know why I want to kiss Takeru so badly. Daisuke turned over, so that he was facing the back of the couch. He'll probably figure it out after Takeru talks to him, though. Daisuke squirmed a bit, but found he didn't really care what Yamato thought of him. Sleep was creeping up on him, though and his thoughts were cut short as his eyelids fell, bring to him the comforts of sleep.  



End file.
